


[授权翻译] A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Illustrations, M/M, Mild Gore, Werewolves, ao3中文字数统计有问题总共57000字左右, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 译者注：这是篇童话风与摄政宫廷元素结合的文，Charles和Erik分别是两个王国的王子，Charles是个森林的宠儿，而Erik中了森林的诅咒白天是人晚上会变成狼，他们都被坏人褫夺了自己国家政权，然后这篇文就是关于他们如何一起解决诅咒、打怪、同时谈个甜甜的恋爱的故事。以及chocolattea太太为这篇文配的插图特别特别特别可爱！！！作者注：非常感谢这位了不起的艺术家，chocolattea，她不仅画出了这个星球上最可爱的插图，而且对于疯狂的RL时间表有着如此深刻的理解，不幸的是，这让我的写作时间变得很紧。非常感谢。对fightingfortheusers致以永恒的崇拜，你基本上是这个故事的守护天使。谢谢你给我beta，给我当拉拉队，总的来说就是很棒，而且也和我一起熬夜到凌晨5点来完成这个作品！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tale of Two Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352046) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 

X

当他还是个孩子的时候，他们就会在树林里失去他的踪影。每当一个女佣转过身去一会儿，或者一个家庭教师低下头看一眼书，他就会消失不见，奔向外面，就像他出生在那里一样——一个换生灵（changeling）的孩子，仆人们会这样在王后的耳边悄声地说——而他则会消失在城堡围墙外那坐落在山腰的树林里，那里又深又黑，充满未知。

在他出生后的第四个冬天，有两天的时间，他完全消失在森林里，雪从黑暗的夜空中不断地飘落，每一个仆人和所有驻扎在城堡里的士兵，都穿过那片荒芜而不祥的森林，呼喊着他的名字。到了第一天晚上，许多人开始认为这是徒劳的，他们找到的会是一具尸体而不是一个孩子。在山下的小镇上，村民们蜷缩在家里的火堆旁取暖，听着搜救队的叫喊声，那声音听起来像狼的嚎叫，在寒冷的北风中起起伏伏，令人毛骨悚然。

“Chaaaaaaarles！Chaaaaaaarles王子！Chaaaaaaarles！”

第二天晚上，他们找到了他，没有像大家担心的那样被冻死，而是仍然活着，蜷缩在一棵老橡树底部的一个小洞里。他甚至没有因为寒冷或恐惧而颤抖，他的眼睛明亮而清澈，完全不像其他迷路的孩子通常的那样，即使在很短的时间内被发现也会表现出一种被催眠的神情。他带着愉快的微笑向他的救援人员、卫队队长和他的军士长打招呼，亲切地举起了双臂，以便让卫队长把他抬起来带回家。

他小小的身体出奇的温暖，军士长后来报告说，当他把头埋在卫队长的下巴下面时，小王子高兴地喃喃自语：“我喜欢这片树林。”

X

一双带着紧迫的手把将他从梦中摇醒，使他陷入一种混乱而迷茫的清醒状态，明亮的月光从他刚才上床时并没有打开的窗户倾泻进来，但这还不足以让Charles看清黑暗中在他头顶若隐若现的身影是谁。他不假思索地向那个人使用了他的异能，这种异能能够让他在眨眼的瞬间读到别人的想法，这意味着他只是想分析深夜来访者的表面想法，以确定他是否应该伸手去拿枕头底下的匕首，但当他的思想受到意想不到的力量的撞击时，他就退回了。

“我告诉过你不要读我的心，”一个熟悉的声音简洁地说，Charles咽下了已经在他嘴边半成型的对卫兵的呼叫。

“Raven，”他吃惊地说，放松地又在枕头上躺了一下。他的声音仍然因为睡意而沙哑，所以在坐起来之前清了清嗓子，透过黑暗凝视着她。她的轮廓被她披上的厚重的斗篷扭曲了，兜帽被拉了起来，遮住了他知道现在应该是金色的卷发。“你不能因为我在接近午夜时分被摇醒时的下意识反应而责怪我。你到底是来这里做什么的？”

在他可以移动着摸索到床头柜上的火柴和蜡烛之前，她抓住了他的手腕。“保持安静，”她说，Charles的眼睛终于适应了光线，看到她朝他的卧室门的方向看了一眼，那里之前应该有两个警卫在站岗。“我们要离开。现在。”

“离开？”Charles茫然地问。他的头脑仍然昏昏欲睡。Raven刚才把他从一个很深的梦中叫醒，所以他的思维比平时慢了很多。也许他听错了。“Raven？”

Raven从他高高的床沿上滑下来，之前她为了叫醒他而半坐在那里。她靠近窗户，抱着双臂，月光从她的身后照着她，但是她的兜帽让她的脸隐藏在阴影中，这让她看起来像是某种幽灵。“听着，我们没有多少时间了。你的继父计划今晚暗杀你，这样他就可以继承你的王位。”

Charles现在突然完全清醒了，她的话就像从开着的窗户吹进的冰冷的山间空气一样打在他身上。“这是一个很重的指控，”他慢慢地说，即使他的心已经开始在他的胸部下沉。这个时候安排暗杀实在太合理了。

众所周知， Marko家族的Kurt娶Charles寡居的母亲只是为了提升自己在宫廷中的地位，他任命自己为Charles的摄政王，因为在Charles父亲英年早逝时，Charles还只是一个七岁的男孩，年纪太小还不能继承王位，而Charles的母亲则深陷悲痛之中，无暇顾及他。Charles从来就不喜欢Kurt，他的能力可以轻易地读出这个人对权力和财富的贪婪，而反过来，Kurt也从来没喜欢过Charles——这个男孩是他取得Westchester绝对统治之间唯一的障碍。

Charles将在他18岁生日的短短几周内完全继承他与生俱来的权利，一旦他戴上夏季王冠 ，这个王国就不再需要摄政王了。

“他没有足够的宫廷影响力来任命自己为国王，”Charles说，仍然不愿完全相信Raven的话。“Xavier家族自韦斯特切斯特建国以来一直统治着这个国家。”

“你不会以为他没有答应给贵族们钱和津贴来支持皇室的政变吧？”Raven尖锐地问道，然后叹了口气。“对于一个应该可以读心的人来说，你实在是太天真了。Marko一直在四处收买盟友，在你并不出面的时候说服他们支持他顺利过渡成为国王。人们很容易把你描绘成一个对学业比王位更感兴趣的王子，如果你被允许成为国王，就会继续无视他们和王国。”

“我永远不会忽视我的责任——”Charles开始激动地说，声音由于愤怒而提高，但是Raven摇摇头，他平静下来，嘴巴抿成了一条细细的，愤怒的线。

“你当然不会，”Raven几乎是温和地说，“但你必须承认，Charles，在过去的几年里，你花在图书馆里研究古卷轴的时间比坐在王廷的时间要多得多。”

“我一直研究那些古老的卷轴，是因为它们能使我成为一个合格的国王，而不是盲目地统治，”Charles生硬地指出，然后轮到他叹气了。Raven是他这边的人，她不是他应该争论的对象。“我还是不能——你是怎么知道这件事的？你有证据吗？”

“你必须相信我，Charles。”Raven一本正经地看着他，眼睛里并没有像往常那样闪着恶作剧的火花。她绝对是认真的。“他一直在藐视你。”

Charles相信她——他当然相信她，她是他最老的朋友。他完全有理由相信她的话，毫无疑问，但他内心仍有一部分在抵抗。“如果你是对的，”他说，“我今晚就会被谋杀。”他竟能如此平静地说出这些话，真是令人惊讶。又一个迹象表明他内心深处早就知道这一切迟早会发生。“如果我逃跑，我该去哪里？而这又能解决什么问题呢？不管怎样，只要我消失了，Kurt的王位之路就会变得清晰。”他的拳头紧紧地握在被子上。“我不会袖手旁观，被动地让他占领Westchester。”

“一方面，如果你现在跟我走，你就能活过今晚，”Raven马上回答，就像她早就预料到他会提出反对意见，“另一方面，如果你失踪了，Kurt又没有尸体证明你真的死了，他就不能马上继承王位。他必须得等到你十八岁生日，如果到那时你还没有出现并继承王位的话，他才能夺取政权。”

“我知道我们的法律是怎么操作的，”Charles恼怒地说。

“嘘，”Raven让他安静下来，瞥了一眼门的方向。“你的生日在三个星期后。有足够的时间与盟友重新部署，想出一个计划来保住你的王位。”

“什么盟友？”Charles张开他的双臂，但声音低沉。“据你所说，Kurt让贵族站在他那一边。”

有那么一会儿，Charles觉得Raven可能真的踩了她的脚，因为她的身上无意中投射出一阵强烈的不耐烦的波浪。她令人钦佩地控制着自己，挺起肩膀，眯起眼睛。“有一个计划。但是我们的时间到了，必须马上行动。我保证我会把事情向你解释清楚，但我们不能再在这里逗留了。相信我，Charles。我到底是不是你的朋友？”

Charles盯着她看了很久。他想说，你想让我相信你，即使你从不相信我让我读你的心？但他没有。现在不是争论老问题的时候和地点。自从他有记忆以来，Raven从来没有让他读过她的思想，哪怕是最表面的，她现在也不会改变这一点。

“你当然是我的朋友，”Charles最后坦率而诚实地说，“你是我唯一的朋友。”

Raven笑了。“那就来吧。穿好衣服，轻装上阵。快点。”

Charles从床上滚下来，当寒冷的夜晚空气取代了他温暖的毯子时，他打起哆嗦。他跌跌撞撞地走到他的衣橱前，Raven转过身给他保留了隐私，这样他可以迅速脱下睡衣，换上结实的裤子和最简单的衬衫。他加了一件背心取暖，对着斗篷耸了耸肩——他对这种高品质的材料无能为力，但它能使他不冻僵。

“我们要去哪儿？”他一边低声问，一边穿上袜子，然后伸手去拿他那双藏在角落的报纸下面、不被女佣们发现的旧登山靴。现在他已经彻底起了床，做出了决定，他完全清醒了，神经紧张，肾上腺素激增。有人要在今晚谋杀他。他要离开城堡，离开他的家，他的人民。如果他消失了，他们会怎么想？他的手在系鞋带的地方颤抖了一会儿，然后Raven的手覆上了他的手，她灵巧地接过鞋带，和他一起蹲在地板上。

“怎么，难道他们从来没有教过你怎么穿衣服吗，你这个被宠坏的贵族小子？”她轻声问道，把他的鞋带系成两个整齐的蝴蝶结。

Charles感觉到肩膀上的紧张少了一些，吃惊地发出一声闷笑。Raven从来没有对他遵守过任何礼仪，他也从来不希望她这样做。“我是你的殿下。”

Raven皱起鼻子，站了起来。“来吧。今晚我们得走一段相当长的距离。我们要进入森林，你知道他们首先会从那里开始找你。”

“我们要走多远？”Charles问道，返回他的床边。他把一只手放在枕头下面，寻找他那光滑的匕首手柄。当他只是简单地把它拔出鞘，Raven就赞赏地扬起一边眉毛。“我并不像你想的那么天真，”他干巴巴地说，把它系在腰带上。他更愿意拿走他父亲的剑，但是那在军械库里戒备最严的地方，如果他向Raven提出去取走那把剑，她很可能会大发雷霆。现在有这把匕首就足够了。

“我太严厉了，”Raven承认道，这可能是她最接近道歉的方式了。“你不必担心食物的问题。还要带其他的吗？”

Charles停顿了一下，脑中令人恼火地一片空白。再问Raven她打算带他去哪里也不会得到回答，这意味着他没有办法知道他应该带什么。他会需要什么吗？如果他除了一件斗篷和一把匕首以外什么都没有的话，他怎么能召集盟友来支持他的事业呢？

他突然想到一件事，几乎是跑到写字台前，猛地拉开最上面的抽屉。盲目地摸索了几秒钟后，他的手指紧紧地拿着他父亲沉重的图章戒指，把它从他几年前藏起来的地方拿了出来，以免落入Kurt贪婪的手中。他不需要看到戒指就能描绘出戒指上铭刻的Xavier家族的盾形纹章，在把戒指放进口袋之前，他用拇指在磨损的线条上划了一下。带上它的感觉很好。最起码，这能证明他是谁。

“Charles，”Raven从窗口坚定地说。

“来了，”他不由自主地答道，转过身来面对着她。她已经坐在窗台边上，身体有一半已经在房间外面了。

有那么短暂一瞬间，Charles简直不敢相信自己的所作所为，但随后他穿过房间，加入了Raven的行列，爬到她的身边，伸出一只手扶着她，让她降落在城堡外他窗户下面的狭窄窗台上。Charles紧跟在她后面，他的小腿在坚硬的石头上蹭来蹭去，他的脚在寻找着窗台，当他的匕首轻轻地撞击墙壁时，他皱了皱眉。这此期间，加上他和Raven在房间里谈话的过程中，门厅里的守卫令人惊讶地没有来检查。Charles不知对此该松一口气还是该感到失望。

窗台很窄，但Charles很清楚，这是他小时候无数次使用过的从房间出来的备用逃走路线——如果你有一条可以绕过任何爱管闲事的守卫或仆人的小路，你就很容易到外面去。它沿着塔楼的外墙弯曲，塔楼是城堡的翼楼，然后通向东侧的石块。塔楼是由越来越大和越来越粗的石块组成的，这使它很容易上下探索，如果你知道把手和脚放在哪里的话。Charles希望这不是暗杀他的刺客计划用来进入他房间的路线。

幸运的是，他和Raven爬下来的时候是相当孤独的，只有月光引导着他们，在他们下来时，紧紧地抱着那堵破败的墙壁。在城堡上面的一些城垛上有几个守卫，但是他们应该看不到Charles和Raven，除非他们中的一个制造了足够引起注意的声音。

他们最终来到城堡四个中庭之一的屋顶上，低下身子，匆匆穿过平坦开阔的地面。有一个小楼梯藏在一个角落里，Raven立刻冲了过去，Charles紧随其后，他们迅速而安静地沿着蜿蜒的石阶下来，只在底部只停留了一次，以确保附近没有人，然后偷偷穿过外院。他们躲在阴影里，尽管Charles忍不住觉得城堡没有受到应有的保护。也许Kurt制定了更轻的夜班表是为了让他雇佣的杀手更容易得手。

他的现实处境终于开始变得更加令人心酸了，Charles咬紧牙关，跟着Raven走过一个拱门——显然无人看守——最后走出了城堡。这感觉太像夹着尾巴落荒而逃了。

他们飞快地穿过一小片草地，这片草地将城堡的后端和森林的起点隔开，只在他们到达树木的庇护时减速了一下。Charles在森林边缘停了下来，最后看了一眼这座城堡，这是他与生俱来的权利，他注定要带领Westchester人民，他的人民，走向另一个繁荣的时代。他不会让他的王国因为一个人和一帮贵族的贪婪而毁灭。Charles会回来的。

“来吧，Charles，”Raven轻声说，Charles听从了，拉起他的兜帽遮住头发，跟着她进入黑暗的森林，奇怪的是，森林给他的感觉一直更像家。


	2. Chapter 2

X

在接下来的两天里，Charles毫无怨言地跟随着Raven穿过森林，尽管现在他早该向Raven要求详细的解释了。他没有问她究竟要带他去哪里，而她也没有提供任何进一步的信息，一路上嘴巴紧闭，面无表情。他们穿过每一条经过的溪流，一直在上山，即使是在白天，山上的温度也很低，而当夜晚降临时，Charles能听到远处有狼在嚎叫。

"有什么人在跟踪我们吗？"第一天早上，Charles在太阳升起的时候问道，当他在日出时醒来，发现Raven站在他们临时营地的边上，那里只是两块在泥土上划出的睡眠区域。他们已经熬了大半个晚上，在Raven终于让他们停下来睡上几个小时之前，他们尽可能地让自己离城堡越远越好。

Raven一开始没有回答。除了她的斗篷，她什么都没穿，又恢复到她的蓝色形态，露出优美的肌肉和闪烁的鳞片，看起来一点也不像Charles见过的任何其他人，她背对着他，清晨的天空让她的轮廓看起来十分醒目。他能感觉到她的思绪在翻涌，但还是一如既往地遵守诺言，没有去读她的想法。

"是的，"当Charles起身站到她身边，睡眼惺忪地用一只手打着哈欠，甚至伸出手去握住她的另一只手时，Raven终于说道，"但是他们中的大多数走得都是错误的路线。"

"大多数，"Charles评论到。在他的心灵感应范围内，他感觉不到任何其他人的想法，但是Raven总是对森林里发生的事情有着不可思议的了解；不管什么时候Charles从他的保姆或者家庭教师那儿溜走，在森林里呼喊她的名字，她总能知道要在哪找到他。她总是在Charles每次开始远足后不久出现，当他们还是孩子的时候，她随时准备着欢笑和玩耍，而当他们长大后，她愿意和Charles一起沿着蜿蜒的长路穿过树林。Charles习惯于把森林作为他从政治日益动荡的城堡里逃离和思考的避难所，距离他上次去森林已经过去一个星期了。

"可能有两个人跟上了我们的踪迹，"Raven承认，但然后她给了一个微弱的，不完全是愉快的微笑。"但不会持续太久。"

Charles轻轻地握了握她的手。"无论如何，我们最好继续前进，女士，"他轻声说。

Raven的微笑温暖起来，她用肩膀撞了撞Charles的肩。"我很高兴及时找到了你，你这个高尚的傻瓜。"

"我也很高兴"，Charles赞同地回应。

第一天的路程很容易，山坡很平缓，Charles推测，在那天晚上，如果他突然需要返回，他仍然知道自己离城堡只有一天的路程。而第二天变得更艰难，更多的需要爬山而不是在平地前行，他们不怎么说话，以便于集中精力和保存能量和氧气，Charles实际上能感觉到氧气随着他们的上升越来越稀薄。甚至森林也更加安静，周围的树木高大而静默，在几乎是垂直的地形上以一种不可思议的角度生长着。当Charles感到饥饿的时候，Raven会从斗篷的口袋里拿出薄饼干，让他喝她鹿皮里的水，那水冰冷刺骨，在他口渴的时候会刺痛他的牙齿。

第三天早上，他们到达了山脊的顶部，当他们停下来呼吸片刻，站在一块平坦的地面上享受腿部肌肉没有绷紧的感觉时，太阳仍然斜射在头顶。这里除了风声什么都没有，露出地面的岩石被无情的、看不见的手指风化，被太阳晒得发白，上面闪烁着长石和云母。

没有树木沿着山脊生长，但森林继续向山的另一边延伸，即使在这样的高度，Charles也能看到一望无际的荒凉崎岖的土地，绵延数英里，似乎要延伸到无穷远——或者直到它遇到下一个看起来更像是地平线上的山脉之前。当他转身回望时，Charles看不到城堡或他认识的村庄。

"你得告诉我点什么，Raven，"Charles最后说。"我们实际上已经站在了Westchester边境上。我一直跟着你，是因为我毫无保留地信任你，但是如果我还要继续跟着你，我需要知道为什么，或至少在知道要去哪里。"

"你知道为什么，"Raven说道，牵着他的手，带着他离开自己的王国。"你跟着我是因为如果你不这么做，你的继父就会杀了你。至于去哪里，日落前我们就能到。"

"所以你的宏伟计划就是让我在荒野里露营？"Charles怀疑地问她。

"既然你是在城堡里长大的，你可以考虑去露营，"Raven冷淡地回答，"但实际上我要带你去我朋友家。"

"你的朋友住在这里？"Charles挥动着空着的手臂，示意他们面前是一片广阔的森林。"Raven，我需要盟友。我相信你的朋友很可爱，但是如果我要赶走我的继父，我需要不止一个人站在我这边。"

"别担心，Charles，"Raven坚持说，"我们有一个计划。实际上我们已经为此等了三年了。我保证我——我们一到那里就会详细解释给你听的。"她走到他面前，握住他的另一只手，目不转睛地看着他。"我第一次见到你时的那个胖乎乎的小王子哪里去了，你不是总是准备好了去冒险吗？"

"我不是胖乎乎的。"

"你曾经是，"Raven亲切地说，尽管她的笑容很邪恶。"可爱的黄油色卷发，有着我见过的最大的蓝眼睛。"

"你说话听起来像个老奶奶，"Charles指责道，但是她的笑容很有感染力，他发现自己也面带微笑。

"这是一个地球上最年轻的60岁的老人所说的。"Raven嘲笑道。她松开他的手，戳向他的胸膛，正好在他的心脏上方。"但你感觉怎样，感觉先生（Mr. Feelings）？"

Charles考虑了她的话。他想，当他看着她穿过下面的森林，他应该感到害怕，毕竟他现在离家好几英里，半夜被人从床上拖起来，身后可能有刺客追踪。但他实际上并不害怕。在树林里感觉很好——在树林里总是感觉很好、很安全，有种有人在呼唤他名字的奇怪感觉，像一个只有在微风吹拂的时候才能隐约听到的声音，或者一阵超出他心灵感应范围的思绪，随着时间的流逝，变得越来越强烈。即使是每晚狼群的嚎叫也没有让他感到紧张：相反，这让他感觉是一种问候，而不是警告。

然而……他能因为一种直觉而离开他的国家、他与生俱来的权利、他的家吗？

"我们一到那里就会有答案吗？"他终于问道。

"是的，"Raven说，所有的幽默感都消失了，她的脸色变得严肃起来。"而且我保证我们还会回来的。"

这是Charles最需要听到的，他慢慢地点头。正是把Westchester人民抛弃给他那肆无忌惮滥用权力的继父的罪恶感使他却步——Kurt永远都会是一个暴君，而Charles无法忍受让他统治王国的想法。"那么带路吧。"  
"小心一点，"Raven回答，已经开始往山下走了，Charles深吸了一口气，有生以来第一次走出了Westchester。

X

当他们终于到达地平面时，天空呈现出橘黄和紫色的暮光。从这一边下山的路线比他们从另一边爬上去的路线短，也更直接，但是Charles的肌肉和膝盖因爬下来的劳累而精疲力竭；终于不用继续强撑着使自己不摔跤了，这实在是一种解脱。

Raven是不知疲倦的，甚至在她沿着Charles看不清的隐形道路穿过树林时还加快了脚步。他能从她无意中投射出来的东西感觉到她的期待，但Charles并没有深究她的思想，而是集中注意力，保持一只脚放在另一只脚的前面，不要在落叶上滑倒，或被裸露的树根绊倒。她的兴奋随着他们的前进而增长，这使得Charles相信他们一定是离目的地越来越接近了。

没有任何预兆，一个黑色的形状的物体从他们头顶的树枝上落下，挡住了他们的去路。Charles被这个陌生人的突然出现吓了一跳，因为他甚至没有感觉到另一个思想的存在——而当他自动地用心灵感应向前探出，以判断他们面前那个威严的身影是朋友还是敌人时，他的能力像雨水落在玻璃窗上一样滑出了那个人的思想。他以前从来没有遇到过一个他不能阅读的大脑，这让他感觉很不舒服，就像他在舞蹈中错过了一个步伐然后跟不上节奏似的。

甚至连Raven也被吓了一跳，闪烁着变回了那个皮肤白皙的金发女郎，抓住Charles的胳膊，大声喊道："Hank！"Charles希望自己此时手里拿着父亲的剑，或者任何一把剑都好，他向前绕去，让Raven在他身后，他站在她和那个正在向他们靠近的人之间，空着的手开始慢慢地向他腰带上的匕首移动。

"放松点，只是我而已，"那个男人说着，从树林深处的阴影走出。他在Charles面前停了下来，交叉着双臂，抽着一支厚厚的雪茄。"我是来迎接你的人。"

"Logan，"Raven说道，一下子松了一口气，同时也有点气恼。她挣脱了Charles的保护，把双手放在臀部上。"下次在你像那样从树上掉下来之前，给我们一个小小的警告。我们在来的路上有几个追踪者，有那么一瞬间我还以为你是他们中的一员呢。"

"很可能现在森林已经照顾好了他们，"Logan轻蔑地耸了耸肩说。他用锐利的眼睛打量着Charles，Charles直起身子，向前迈了半步，伸出手来。

"我是Charles Xavier，你好吗？"

"哦，我知道你是谁，"Logan挖苦地说。他低头瞥了一眼Charles伸出的手，有那么一瞬间，Charles认为他可能会忽略自己的手，但随后他伸出一只长满老茧的大手，紧紧地握了握Charles的手。"Logan Howlett，但是你的礼貌对我来说有点浪费了。"

"好吧，看来你在某种程度上是我的主人了，"Charles礼貌地说，"我很感激你对我的帮助，虽然如果你知道我是谁，恐怕我不记得以前见过你。"

"我们没见过，殿下，"Logan回答，但他听起来很开心。"那么，来吧。我们最好在 McCoy变得坐立不安之前回去。"

"其他人都到了吗？"Raven在穿过树林时问道。她大步走在Logan身边，留下Charles跟在他们后面，不知道Raven究竟把他带到了什么地方。

"已经到了，正在等着你们呢，"Logan回过头来说，"大家都很想见见你，Chuck，因为我们听说了很多关于你的事情。"

"Raven没有告诉我任何关于你的事情，"Charles生硬地回答。他应该更严厉地要求Raven，让她告诉他更多的事情。现在，他只觉得自己好像被扔进了一个池塘，期待着能够触及池底，却发现自己丝毫摸不到底——他毫无准备，而水池深不可测。

"我答应过你，等我们到了之后会告诉你答案的，"Raven提醒他，"我们就快到了。"

"别担心，"Logan笑着补充道，"今晚你就要接受生活的速成班了。"

在前方，Charles开始意识到他周围的其他人的思想发出的低沉的嗡嗡声，很快他们就走得足够近了，可以闻到炊火的烟味，听到说话的声音。他们从树丛中走出来，来到一片宽阔的空地上，空地中央是一间宽敞而朴素的小屋，空地上有五六个人，他们正在距离小屋大概一百步远的地方照料一个巨大的、劈啪作响的火堆，并在附近一张长长的木桌上摆放着食物。在经历了只有Raven和寂静的森林树木陪伴的三天之后，Charles觉得自己仿佛走进了某种梦境；他现在长大了，过了相信童话故事的年纪，但随着夜幕降临，火焰闪烁的光芒在空地周围投射出长长的、舞动的影子，很难不相信他没有踏入一个童话森林派对的中间，就像他的保姆过去经常给他讲的睡前故事。

但这并不是童话，这里的人都和他一样大，食物也非常真实——他的胃一闻到食物的味道就大声抱怨起来，在整整三天只吃过饼干和偶尔的几束浆果之后，他极其渴望吃一顿热饭。Logan无意中听到了，对他笑了笑，Charles正准备开口为自己辩护，这时奇妙的事情发生了。

其中一个靠近火堆的女孩从背部展开翅膀，巨大的蜻蜓似的翅膀在火光中闪闪发光，Charles看着她轻松地上升，在半空中盘旋，翅膀拍打得太快，以至于他的眼睛无法跟上。她因为地面上那个红头发男孩说的话而发笑，然后优雅地在半空中旋转，飞向了夜空。

一个会飞的女孩。会飞的。也许他真的发现了仙女。

"别那么吃惊，Chuck，"Logan告诉他，用力拍了拍他的肩膀，让Charles从恍惚茫然的状态中惊醒过来。"Raven说你能读别人的思想，对吧？谁说不可能有其他有特殊能力的人呢？"

"我称之为为心灵感应，"Charles吃惊地说，除了Raven，他从来没有把这件事告诉过任何一个在世的人。他的胸膛有一种奇怪的感觉，他转过身来看着Raven，而Raven正微笑着看着他。"我从来没有——我以为我们是仅有的——为什么你从来没有告诉我？"

"哦，Charles，"Raven叹了口气说，把他拉进了一个拥抱。"有很多次我都想这么做，相信我。但如果我告诉你还有其他像我们一样的人有异能的人，你认为你会做什么？你会想马上跑到这里来见他们，别否认这点。但是由于你的继父，城堡里的政治纷争不断，你知道你不可能那么快就消失的。你最好留下来，专心于你的功课。"

"我会回去的，"Charles咕哝着，把下巴靠在她的肩膀上。他觉得自己就像一个Raven一直在照看的小孩子，这让他的自尊心有些受挫，因为多年来他一直把Raven看作是一个妹妹，尽管她是一个生活在森林里的奇怪的妹妹，坚决拒绝他请她来城堡生活的邀请，即使是在寒冷的冬天。在他更异想天开的时候，Charles有时甚至相信Raven实际上是某种森林仙子或者精灵，因为他想不出任何其他的解释。现在这样更好了。

"好吧，你现在就在这里，"Raven说，放开了他，"你会得到我承诺告诉你的答案。"

"终于，"Charles说，假装松了一口气，这让Raven笑了起来。他的眼睛慢慢地扫过聚集在桌子周围的那群人，开始发问。"这里的每个人都是...有异能的？"

"每个人，"Raven确认道，眼睛闪闪发光，Charles的胸中充满了一种他难以描述的情绪，一种令人振奋的宽慰和真正的敬畏的混合物，这两种情绪都源于他发现了还有其他像他这样的人存在，拥有非凡的能力，天赋，异能。

意识到他和Raven在这个世界上并不像他想象的那么孤独，这让他感到非常兴奋。

"来吧，我来给你做介绍，"Raven说，但Logan摇摇头阻止了她。

"你和我需要把所有人都聚在一起并安顿下来，"他坚定地说，"否则，这次会议将花费半个晚上。介绍可以以后再进行。"

"好吧，"Raven同意道，"那我去叫Hank——"

"Chuck可以去叫他，"Logan冷冷地说，"他比较不可能把麦考伊变成一个笨手笨脚的废人。"

"你什么意思？"Raven双手叉腰问道。

"他就在里面，"Logan对Charles说，朝着小屋点点头。"把他拖出来，然后我们就可以开始了。"

"好的，"Charles很快地说，既是想帮忙，也是想从Raven处于爆发前兆的表情中逃离，"我们马上就过来。"

他没再说什么，而是匆忙地穿过空地，径直走向小屋的前门，很高兴Logan能对付Raven和她的脾气。他在门前停了半会儿，想知道他是应该先敲门还是直接进去，而他实际上不需要自己做出决定，因为门突然被猛地从里面拉开了。

"——到了夜深的时候，"另一个男孩正倒退着向他移动，然后及时转过身来，以避免直接撞上Charles，然后突然在门口停了下来。他看上去不比Charles大多少，顶多一两岁，有着锐利、精致的五官和难以分辨颜色的冷峻的眼睛，在Charles肩上篝火的反光的映射下微微闪烁着。

"你好，"短暂的几秒钟里，他们都盯着对方一言不发，直到Charles找回了他的声音，"你是Hank吗？"

"不是。"他回答道。用一种难以读懂的目光在Charles脸上若有似无地打量着。

在并非刻意的情况下，Charles使用了他的心灵感应，这是他第一次遇见任何人时的本能，只是在他们的思想表面滑过，来获得一点浅显的了解。当他的能力撞上了一个冰冷的金属阻挡物时，他几乎退缩了，这个金属阻挡物就像是一座堡垒，围绕着另一个男孩的思想。

"那是你吗？"他立刻眯起眼睛，满怀敌意地看着Charles。"你会读心术？"

"我真的很抱歉，"Charles迅速地说，完全惊呆了。"我不是要读你的心思，"他信心不足地说。

在这里，这显然不再是一个秘密了。"好吧，我是，但不是要读任何深藏的、私人的想法，等等，你怎么能够感觉得到我呢？以前没有人做到过。"

另一个男孩炸了眨眼。他的一些外在的攻击性迹象消失了，但他的眼睛仍然保持着警惕。"我以前遇到过另一个读心者。我知道那种感觉。"

"另一个心灵感应者，"Charles惊奇地吸了口气。

"你是谁？"另一个男孩怀疑地问。

Charles的思想颤抖了一下。在过去的三天里，他的整个世界已经被颠覆了好几次，仅在过去的十分钟里就又被颠覆了三次。"Westchester的Charles Xavier，为您效劳。"

"你是Xavier王子？"他问道，Charles不知道是否应该为他听上去的怀疑感到生气。

"这有什么问题吗？"Charles扬起眉毛问道。

"我——"他犹豫了一下，脸上有一种奇怪的脆弱，然后他的表情突然消失，像一扇门一样砰地关上，又回到了他脑海中那座坚不可摧的堡垒。"没什么，"他说道，声音变得平淡而冰冷，他从Charles身边擦过，走出小屋，大步走向树林边缘。

Charles看着他消失在树林里，心思完全被这种奇怪的接待方式打断了，甚至没有心情去叫他停下。当夜幕降临时，Charles再也无法在幽深的树影中辨认出男孩瘦削的身影----老实说，谁会在这样的夜晚独自走进森林？——Charles再次伸出他的心灵感应，跟随着对方的思想，尽管他仍然无法读懂它，直到它完全消失。Charles震惊地眨了眨眼，把他的意识投射到尽可能远的地方。那里什么都没有。

"对不起，殿下，"他身后的人说，Charles再次转身朝打开的门走过去。另一个男孩站在门口，戴着方框眼镜，四肢瘦长，皮肤苍白，羞怯地朝Charles微笑，让Charles感觉自己看到了一个学者。"恐怕他有一种戏剧化的天赋，但我相信他无意冒犯。我是Hank McCoy，"Charles还没来得及问他，他就回答道，同时朝着Charles弯腰行了个在宫廷里可以接受，但在此时显然十分尴尬的礼，"我很高兴你和Raven平安到达了。

"就叫我Charles就行了，"Charles向Hank打招呼，伸出一只手，就像他和Logan在一起时那样。尽管看起来不太像，但Hank的手劲很大。"在这种情况下，我认为没有必要拘泥于礼节。刚才那是谁？"

Hank发出一声短促而懊恼的笑声。"那是Genosha的Erik Lehnsherr王子。"

"Genosha？"Charles的又把目光投向森林，但另一位当然王子早已不见了。

他从地理课上知道Genosha是一个小国家，坐落在翡翠海的一个岛屿上，远在Westchester多岩石的海岸线之外。他们过去曾与Genosha有着密切的关系，但在15年前，贸易开始缓慢衰竭，直到完全消失，此后Genosha方面再也没有发出任何消息。信使们被礼貌而坚定地拒之门外，他们被告知岛上的边界已经关闭，据Charles的家庭教师说，他的父亲并没有出于对两国友谊的尊重而推动这个问题，而是完全听之任之，因为看起来Genosha并不会变成他们的敌人。

"是的，"Hank点了点头，推测地看着Charles。一阵思绪从他的脑海表面友好地抚过，显示出一些坦率的观察；他在估量Charles，但是很有礼貌。"我想你不是来告诉我晚饭准备好了吧？恕我直言，我饿死了。"

"我不知道晚餐怎么样了，"Charles笑着说，"但我也饿了。无论如何，Logan派我来接你，所以一定是快好了。他似乎等不及开会了？"

"Logan总是没有耐心，"Hank气喘吁吁地说，走出小屋，随手把门关上。"虽然我不能否认，我也有一点渴望。我想Raven已经把一切都告诉你了吧？"

"事实上，她什么都没说，"Charles干巴巴地承认，"她想等到我们来到这里，和大家一起聚在一起再告诉我。"

Hank从眼镜后面向他眨了眨眼睛，评价地扬起眉毛。"你非常信任她。"他的思想带着温暖，所以Charles知道他没有被嘲笑。

"她是我最老的朋友，"Charles简单地说，"我没有理由不这样做。我或许是一个心灵感应者，但我不会养成未经允许就读取别人思想的习惯，而且她也要求我不要这样做，所以我不知道她的想法。"他轻轻地叹了口气，用手往后梳了梳头发。"不过，我真的希望事情能尽快向我解释清楚。不是说我不信任你，但是......"

"你靠着信任走了很长一段路，"Hank表示同意，他的手抖动着，好像要把它们放在Charles的肩膀上安慰他，只是忍住了。"我保证，听听我们要说的话是值得的。我们知道Westchester的情况，殿下——Charles，我发誓我们是来帮忙的。"

"我愿意听，"面对如此热切的希望，Charles诚实地回答。他仍然不知道这些人的目的是什么，他们住在偏远的荒野森林里，勇敢地向他保证会提供帮助——他私下里仍然认为他需要一支军队来铲除他的继父——但他至少可以听听Raven和她的朋友们想说些什么。"请带路吧？"

他们一起回到火堆旁的其他人中间，在Logan的叫喊声中，每个人都拿起盘子，用桌上摆好的食物把盘子填满——桌上是一顿简单的饭菜，有汤和新鲜的绿色蔬菜，还有一小部分看起来像是野生浆果的东西，比之前Raven喂给他的冷饼干要好上一百倍——Charles成功地被介绍给了聚集起来的所有人：Armando，Alex，Sean和Kitty，每个人都有着不可思议的独特能力。当所有人都安顿下来的时候，那个长着蜻蜓翅膀的女孩拿着一壶冷水回来了，在Logan要求大家安静之前，她向Charles自我介绍说自己是Angel 。

"好了，"Logan一引起他们的注意，就粗声粗气地说。火光在他的脸上闪烁，他坐在空荡荡的桌子的左边。他低头看着Charles坐的地方，那里是桌子的另一头，直视着他的目光。"没有必要再在灌木丛里折腾了。我们需要你帮忙夺回Genosha。"

"Genosha？"Charles问道，手里的汤匙落下，溅起了轻微的水花。"我以为我是来找你们帮忙夺回Westchester的。"

"听我说，Chuck，"Logan说，举起一只安抚的手。不过他的眼睛很谨慎，仔细地看着Charles。"你还记得——或者至少你听说过，在某段时间，Westchester和Genosha是友好关系？"

"是的，但后来Genosha关闭了边境，冻结了所有的关系。"Charles环视了一下桌子，所有的人都在看着他。"等等，你们都是Genosha人吗？"

"我不是，"Raven咧嘴笑着说，但Logan用一个眼神让她安静下来。

"让我来讲个故事，Chuck，"Logan对Charles说，"然后你就可以问你想问的所有问题了。这对你来说可能听上去很熟悉，但当Erik王子还是个孩子的时候，他的父亲，我们的国王生病了。他的首席顾问，Shaw公爵利用国王虚弱的身体，表面上用承担国王的职责作为伪装，但实际上正在策划一场政变。他收买了所有的贵族，得到了他们的支持，然后缓慢而坚定地制定了巩固他权力的政策，而此时，我们的国王的身体却越来越虚弱。是Shaw关闭了我们的边界，并切断了我们与Westchester还有其他王国的联系。然后，当他觉得时机成熟的时候，他谋杀了国王和他的妻子，我们的王后。"

Charles惊恐地盯着他。"那王子呢？"

"目睹了整件事，"Logan冷冷地回答。他把目光移开了一会儿。"我应该能预料到的。我本可以阻止这一切的发生。但是Shaw让我们都大吃一惊。他和国王是童年时代的朋友，他很受信任。"

"从那以后，Shaw的权力变得绝对。"Armando接着叙述，阴郁但平静。"他和Frost女公爵——Frost家族是我们最富有、最有影响力的贵族家族之一，他们结婚并自封为Erik的摄政王，但每个人都知道他们基本上是我们的国王和王后。人们认为Erik不过是个傀儡。"

"不过，Erik可不是真正的木偶材料，"Kitty大声说道，嘴角挖苦地扭动着。"他脾气不好，而且他并不温顺。他痛恨Shaw，这些年来他一直把这种仇恨记在心里。"她用匕首从盘子里戳出一颗浆果，把它塞进嘴里。"他的全部目标就是消灭Shaw。"

"那他为什么没有呢？"Charles平静地问，但他认为自己能猜出答案。

"因为Shaw太强大了，"Sean说，疯狂地打着手势。"他也是个异能者，他的能力就像是，有无限的力量。你向他投掷的任何东西，他都会十倍地反弹回来。"

"Frost女公爵可以变成钻石，"Angel补充道，"而且，她还能读心。"她斜眼看着Charles。"Raven说你也可以。"

Charles稍稍坐直了一些。另一个心灵感应者？"我可以，"他慢吞吞地说。"我从来没有遇到过能和我做到同样事情的人。或者除了Raven以外的任何异能者。"他淡淡地笑了笑。"这对我来说非常新鲜。"

"在Genosha有很多人都是异能者，"Alex大声说道。"当Raven告诉我们Westchester的王储也是异能者时，我们很惊讶。"

Charles试探性地对除了Raven和Logan之外的所有人的思想表面做了一个简短的扫描。他们不怕他。很小心，是的，就像任何人都会对他们向其提出请求的陌生人抱有的谨慎，但他们并不害怕他。不害怕他的力量。

"然后呢？"他问道，把自己从沉思中拉了出来。"你们肯定因为某种原因来到了这片荒野。"

"Erik的18岁生日发生在三年前，"Logan说。"作为我们唯一的王子和唯一幸存的皇室成员，他应该继承王位并成为国王。然而，Shaw和Frost并不希望这样，因为正如Kitty所说，Erik不是木偶。他们非常清楚一旦他成为国王，他们就无法控制他了。不过，这并不是因为Frost没有努力过。她的计划是进入Erik的大脑并真正控制他，但我们比她领先一步。"他和Armando击了一下拳头。"由于我的异能，我对读心者有天生的抵抗力，而由于他的异能，Armando可以随心所欲地创造自己的能力。我们教Erik如何屏蔽和保护他的意识，这样Frost就无法渗透他的思想。所以当这个计划失败后，Shaw决定继续完成他几年前想做的工作，也就是杀了Erik。我们差点没能把他救出来。他想留下来战斗，所以我可能是自作主张把他打晕了，然后把他拖出宫殿。而这些人都坚持要一起来。"

"我们都是和Erik一起长大的侍从，"Kitty解释说，"我们不可能让Logan单独带Erik一起离开。他是我们的王子，我们都发誓要保护他。另外，我们也都不想在Shaw的统治下呆下去。"

"事实上，我是一名内科医生，"Hank说，"Logan强迫我一起来的。倒不是说我不会来，"当Logan看了他一眼后，他急忙补充道，"当你把王子打昏的时候，必须有人确保你没有对他的头造成永久性地损伤。"

"我们穿过了海洋，在Westchester海岸登陆，"Logan说。"在发了几次世界级的脾气之后，Erik终于同意，在试图夺回王位之前，最好的办法是静待时机，积蓄力量。"

"我看得出来，你们在森林里的埋伏等待工作做得很好，"Charles怀疑地说，"但除非你们在这里也藏了一支军队，否则你们的力量在哪里呢？"

"这个，"Logan做了个鬼脸，"就是事情变得奇怪的地方。"

"我想该轮到我了，"Raven甜甜地说，Logan翻了翻眼睛。她清了清嗓子，说道，"所以有一天，我在森林里穿行，想着自己的事情，结果突然遇到了一群在森林里迷路的脏兮兮的Genosha人。他们让我有点受到惊吓，因为他们看到了我的蓝色形态，但他们也很快地也展示了他们的异能，并向我保证他们是为和平而来的。

"Logan向我讲述了你刚才听到的整个故事，然后补充说，他们正试图去见Westchester国王并寻求帮助，希望Westchester还记得她与Genosha的友谊。我只好告诉他们你的情况，Charles，还有你的继父基本上是在模仿Shaw的所作所为。"

"那一定很令人失望，"Charles沮丧地说。

"这无疑十分扫兴，"Raven点头表示同意，"但幸运的是，我有一个解决办法。你知道，我是个森林居住者。你知道这些树林有魔法。"

"魔法？"

"有一个女神掌管着这片森林，"Raven解释道，"她生活在树林的深处，在那里没有人类可以到达。即使是有异能的人也找不到她，但我是她的一员。我知道路。"

"她的一员？"Charles问。

Raven叹了口气。"我是一个森林精灵，Charles。她创造了我来帮助照看和保护她的森林。我的部分职责就是照看和保护你。"

"为什么选中了我？"

"因为你将会成为Westchester的国王。"Raven说道。"诚然，我本来不应该和你有任何接触。毕竟我从来没有向你父亲透露过自己的身份。但是你不一样。很特别。拥有异能。"

"你照看过我的父亲？"Charles茫然地问。

"还有你的爷爷，但这不是重点，Charles。重点是，我让Erik，Logan和其他所有人去——好吧，她其实没有名字。我们称她为’森林之母’，或者是’母神’。但我想既然Westchester帮不上忙，她可能愿意帮忙。起初，她看起来似乎有意愿。但后来......"

"你已经见过Erik了，"Hank犹豫地说，"他......有点......"

"粗鲁，"Kitty窃笑着说。

"恶毒，"Angel表示赞同。

"白痴，"Alex直截了当地说。

"麻烦缠身，"Armando评价。

"小鬼，"Logan哼了一声说。

"野蛮，伙计，"Sean点点头补充道。

"好吧，我注意到他没有在这里亲自讲述他的故事，"Charles委婉地说。

Logan喘了口气。"我们并没有公正地评价他。他是个好领导。事实上，在过去的三年里，尽管他有时还有些任性，但他已经成长了很多。他未来会成为一个伟大的国王。但问题是，当Raven把我们介绍给母神的时候，Erik并没有处于最佳状态。他刚刚失去了他的王国，被那个谋杀了他父母的人夺走了。他被剥夺了复仇的机会，我们离家数百英里，身处荒野之中，没有多少希望。当这位母神看起来不像是要神奇地凭空想出一个立竿见影的解决办法时，Erik的脾气变得暴躁起来。"

"这并不友好，"Raven说，"而且母神没有被打动。她下令说，如果Erik非要表现得像个动物，那他也可以成为一个动物。于是她对他施了个诅咒。"

"诅咒？"Charles惊恐地问道。

"这就是为什么他现在不在这里，小家伙，"Logan冷冷地说。"每个傍晚他都会变成一只狼，一直到天亮。晚上是狼，白天是人。她把他变成了一个狼人。"他发出一阵不愉快的笑声。"据我所知，正常人还是害怕这些东西，所以很难集结军队。"

Charles惊呆了，一开始不知道该说些什么。他最好的朋友真的是一个森林精灵，可能有几百岁了，为一个森林女神服务，而这个神把一个邻国的王子变成了狼人。所有这一切都发生在他的后院，就在他的眼皮底下。这听起来像是一个童话或梦境，但是他仍然坐在一桌子人的旁边，他们正仔细观察着他的反应，这一切是真实的，活生生的。他不需要掐自己一下就知道他不会从这个梦中醒来。

"考虑到我现在也是一个逃离自己王国的避难者，"Charles最后说，"恐怕我不知道我能为你们做些什么，尽管我很想帮忙。"

Raven对他笑了笑。"当别人总感觉森林意味着黑暗和不祥的时候，你不是总感觉森林像家吗？难道你没有听到它在呼唤你的名字吗？母神喜欢你，Charles。她一直想见见你。你是Westchester第一个有异能的人，而且你还是王储。到目前为止，只有极少数与世隔绝的Genosha人拥有异能。你代表着未来即将发生的巨大改变。你可以开创一个全新的时代。"

"听着，Charles，"当Charles保持沉默时，Logan说，"我们最初的计划是等你登上王位，然后再来找你。但是你的继父加紧了暗杀计划，所以Raven必须把你救出来。Genosha发生的事可不怎么光彩。Shaw只是因为一些人没有异能就会杀死他们，富人越来越富，而穷人越来越穷。我们三年前离开的时候，人们已经开始挨饿了。如果你能帮助我们，帮助Erik夺回王位，我知道他也会帮助你作为回报。我们都会的。我们欠你一个大人情。"

"我可以带领你和Erik去找母神，"Raven说，"你可以要求她解除对Erik的诅咒，他可以以一种更加谦卑的方式再次为自己辩护。"

"然后，如果上帝保佑，我们可以回到Genosha，与Shaw正面对峙。"Logan坐在那里，双臂合拢。"如果你能阻止Frost，你也可以进入Shaw的大脑，拖住他足够长的时间，使Erik有机会把他打倒。"

"我不能......"当Charles看到桌上的每个人都带着绝望的期待时，他语塞了。

他用他的心灵感应练习过很多次，用它来对付不知情的城堡守卫，看看他是否能在大厅里悄悄地从他们身边溜走，有几次当他感觉到Kurt在找他的时候，他甚至改变了继父的想法，巧妙地把Kurt的想法转移，使他暂时忘记了Charles。有一次，他甚至把城堡的整个前厅都冻住了，熙熙攘攘的仆人和装模作样的贵族，当Charles王子像陵墓里的访客一样走过时，他们仍然像雕像一样凝固着。这把他吓坏了，让他意识到他的异能有多大的威力。

但是他从来没有见过和他拥有同样异能的其他人，更不用说那些听上去比他更有经验的人了。Logan和他的同伙想让Charles阻止她，而这个阻止的意思听上去像是要杀了她。

"如果我不能说服母神解除对Erik的诅咒怎么办？"Charles最后问道。"之后他会放弃吗？你们打算在这里放逐一辈子吗？"

"我认为你低估了自己的说服能力，"Raven笑着说。

"如果出现这种情况，我们会自己处理的，"Logan摇着头说，"如果Erik永远被诅咒困住了，我们该怎么办取决于他要做什么。"

"Erik很幸运能拥有你们所有人，"Charles诚实地说，顺着桌子看过去，看着他们每个人的脸。"我希望我可以说，如果我们处在相反的立场，我能拥有一半数量的忠实朋友。不，"他补充道，伸手过去抓住Raven的手，把它握在自己的双手之间，带着一丝微笑，"我对我已经拥有的人不领情。"

"现在不要在我面前多愁善感，你这个皇室的讨厌鬼，"Raven说，但她意味深长地捏了捏他的手。"但是，Charles，拜托了。这些都是和我们一样有异能的人，我知道他们会帮助你除掉Kurt——或者至少把他赶出去，"当Charles皱眉时，她道歉，"满足你内心的和平主义思想。"

"我发誓我们都会帮你的，"Logan严肃地说，桌子周围的人都点了点头表示同意，"即使Erik的诅咒没有得到解除。"

"那好吧，"Charles最后回答道，看着每个人脸上都露出如释重负的笑容，他也忍不住回以微笑，"我会尽最大努力帮助Erik解除诅咒。"他没有提到如果要在 Genosha发生冲突时，关于对抗Frost的事情。一次只做一件事。

"谢谢你，Charles，"Logan说，其他人也跟着说。"我们知道你们有自己的王国要照看，尤其是现在，所以我们非常感谢你们的帮助。我们不会让你失望的。"

"我也会尽量不让你失望，"Charles说。当微风骤起的时候，他颤抖起来，第一次意识到火堆已经燃尽了。天色已晚，虽然天空并不是漆黑一片——在他们头顶上分布着数百万颗星星，它们宁静而遥远，令人惊叹。

"好了，现在问题解决了。"Raven在一片寂静中高兴地宣布。"你们最好休息一下，因为我们明天要早起。"

这引起了一阵骚动，Charles发现自己被引领着回到了小屋，并被承诺会有一张温暖的床铺给她过夜。在其他人都安顿下来之后，Raven爬到他的毯子里，给了他一个惊喜，这样他们就可以像以前那样蜷缩在一起，当他们——至少是当Charles还很小的时候那样，他们会在慵懒的夏日午后一起在树林里打盹。

"谢谢你，Charles，"Raven低声对他说，在黑暗中，他可以感觉到她回到了她的蓝色形态。她在整个晚餐期间都保持着金发女郎的外表，这很不像她，但是Charles并没有问为什么。"我知道这对你来说太多了，而且很可能不是我答应帮助你时你所期待的那样。但他们都是好人，应该回到自己的家园。"

"你是怎么形容我的来着？假虔诚但无私，"Charles小声回应，Raven忍不住笑了起来。"我想你知道我不会拒绝的。"

"如果你想的话，你还是可以拒绝，"Raven轻声回答。"我知道你很担心Kurt和Westchester。"

"我当然很担心，"Charles表示同意，"但我不能拒绝。我们可能会错过我的生日，Kurt会取得统治权，但是......"他沉默了一会儿。"不会太久的。"

"不，"Raven说，她听起来很自信，确信Charles必须相信她，"不会太久的。想想看，Charles，你可以说自己拯救了两个王国。"

"我们不要操之过急，"Charles微笑着说。"先看看我能不能帮到Erik王子。"

"那你最好闭上嘴然后去睡觉，"Raven说，她的声音中明显流露出笑意，"因为我们将度过漫长的一天。"

Charles只好忍住了掐她的冲动，因为他不想肚子被她的膝盖踢上一脚。"晚安，Raven。"

"睡个好觉，Charles，"她回答道，"我们都会站岗的。"

这一天一定是真的让他累坏了，因为尽管他的头脑中充满翻滚的思绪，他还是很快就陷入了熟睡，尽管他发誓在自己睡着之前，他听到远处有一只孤独的狼在嚎叫。


	3. Chapter 3

X

第二天一大早他们就出发了，Raven自信地带路，Logan跟在后面，其他人则在他们穿过树林时分散在他们中间。空地很快就从视野中消失了，他们把小屋抛弃在身后，又黑又冷，Charles有一种感觉，无论如何，他们都不打算再回来了。

就在他们出发前几分钟，Erik重新回到了他们身边，当他从树林里走出来的时候，他已经变回了人类，所以Charles错过了看到他变成狼形的机会。当Logan简要地向他介绍了昨晚的会议情况时，他一言不发，面无表情，只是点了一下头，好像他已经预料到了一样。Charles站在Hank和Raven旁边，Erik没有过来和Charles打招呼，甚至没有对他表示感谢，这让Charles开始怀疑Erik是否完全理解Charles对他的帮助有多大。

Charles一开始走在队伍的前面，离已经变回金发女郎的Raven很近，但是当Hank来到前面和她说话时，Charles感觉自己像个电灯泡，于是他退回去和Alex和Armando一起走了一段时间，对他们有了一些了解，并借此机会向他们询问更多关于他们各自的能力的事情。Armando友好而开放，而Alex则稍微有些保守，Charles并不觉得自己不受欢迎。Kitty在简单地展示了她的能力——天衣无缝地穿过一个结实的树干，然后平静地出现在另一边——之后，加入了他们的小圈子，开始用他们当侍从时的故事来逗他们开心，Charles不需要用他的能力就能知道，当他们谈笑自己在Genosha的生活时，是多么的伤感和渴望。

当话题更多地转向训练技巧时，Charles悄悄地退后一步，与Angel和Sean一起前行。他们告诉Charles更多关于Genosha本身的事情，这个岛国拥有一些分散在海岸周围的小村庄，但是到目前为止，锤湾的城市是人口密度是最大的。听起来好像很大一部分当地居民都是异能者，Charles认为这很有趣——一定是因为他们的居住环境相对与世隔绝，所以突变的基因能够如此容易地传播——尽管他们向他保证，仍然有相当多的人类没有异能。

"怎么可能没有一个Westchester使节注意到这一切？"Charles沮丧地问。"在Shaw掌权并切断所有联系之前，我们的邦交已经相当稳固了好几代人，但我从未听说过有关异能者的报道。"

"在很长一段时间里，人们仍然隐藏着他们的异能，"Angel解释说，"在Genosha，这就像一个针对外国人隐藏的，公开的秘密。此外，在女王生下Erik之前，皇室家族中没有人是异能者。在Erik出现之后，更多的人开始认识到我们中的很多人是有异能的。 像Shaw和Frost这样强大异能者拥有了权势，而并没有造成伤害，这让异能者的存在变得更加明显。"

"不过，他们做的弊大于利，"Sean冷淡地说。

"当然，"Angel不耐烦地点了点头，"但你不能否认，在王子成为异能者，Shaw和Frost在宫廷中占据了重要地位之后，它改变了整个王国对于异能者的整体看法，这不一定是件坏事。"

Sean哼了一声，表示怀疑。"是的，也许在那方面。但我认为你忘记了Shaw和Frost用来改变这种观点的手段。当那些没有异能的人因为重税而陷入贫穷的同时，给有异能的人减税是不公平的，你知道当我们离开那里的时候，他们已经开始变得越来越有偏见了。"

Charles能感觉到一场争论正在发生，作为一个局外人，他不确定自己是否有资格为自己不熟悉的政治发表见解。在他看来，Genosha本可以拥有一件美好的事情，岛上的人们身上出现了那么多不同的异能，但是由于Shaw和Frost的干涉，他们把这个奇迹变成了某种乌托邦式的恐怖。当Angel张开嘴反驳时，Charles静静地退后一步，避免被卷入争论。

他发现自己无意中和Erik走在了一起，Erik独自走在队伍的后面，而Logan不见踪影。

"那么，"Charles在尴尬的沉默出现之前随意地说。他决定不再拘泥于任何礼节，因为这里一开始就没有人遵循礼节，每个人都只需要简单的鼓励，就可以用Charles的名字而不是头衔称呼他，所以他认为Erik一定也是这样。"当一只狼是什么感觉？在灌木丛里小便是更简单还是更困难？"

Erik严厉地瞥了他一眼，有那么一会儿Charles认为他可能判断错了形式，或者在Erik觉得很不幽默的话题上开了个玩笑。然而，过了一会儿，Erik的嘴角开始抽搐。"更简单。没有腰带和裤子需要处理。"

"太神奇了。"

"我意识到这是一种极其非传统的方式来重建Genosha和Westchester之间的关系，"Erik干巴巴地说，即使当他们从一根倒下的旧木头上走过去的时候，他的声音还是很平稳，"但是Genosha不会忘记。我不会忘记的。"

"这就是你说谢谢的方式吗？"Charles好奇地问，当Erik措手不及地开始咳嗽时，他得意地笑了

"Raven说你很有好奇心，但是很书生气，不会直截了当到无礼的地步，"Erik恢复之后说。

"为什么我就不能三者兼备呢？"Charles做了个大大的手势问道。"在过去的几天里，我的生活完全被颠覆了——没有要和你比的意思，你明白的。我想这本来就不是比赛。但无论如何，正如你所说的，所有这一切都相当不合常规，我们不妨对彼此坦诚相待。"

当他们继续行走的时候，Erik盯着他看了一会儿，他的眼睛里流露出一种专注和评价的神情。"你真让人吃惊，Charles，"当他最终再次向前看时，他说道，但听起来更像是被逗乐了，而不是被惹恼了，这让Charles感到吃惊。毕竟他昨晚听说了一些Erik的事情，他以为Erik脾气暴躁，桀骜不驯，看来他们实际上是在开玩笑。

"我已经习惯了被人低估，"Charles轻描淡写地说，"尤其是因为我确实给人一种书呆子的印象，而且我的继父总是把剑术看得比历史课重要。但是Raven应该更了解我。我一路跟着她到了这里，不是吗？"

"在整个谈话过程中，我已经三次改变了对你的看法，"Erik承认，"我期待着只要我们一同行动，我就会继续感到惊喜。"

"很好，"Charles咧嘴笑着说。"很高兴见到你，Erik。"

"彼此彼此，Charles，"Erik冷冷地说，但他的嘴唇抽动着，露出另一个稍纵即逝的微笑。

X

接下来的三天也是以同样的方式度过的：早上长时间的徒步行走，中午只是短暂的休息，然后再继续前进，直到Logan同意晚上扎营修整。当他们周围的森林变得更加荒芜时，Charles发现自己大部分时间都走在Erik身旁，在天还亮着而他还有精力的时候，问Erik一些关于Genosha的问题，而在漫长的一天过去，Raven在森林中快速而不间断的步伐几乎让Charles喘不过气来的时候，保持一种疲倦但友好的沉默。

Erik似乎并不介意谈论Genosha；只有在Charles试图询问更多关于他的过去的时候才会停止谈话。他的思想对于Charles的心灵感应来说一如既往地无法穿透，但是现在他对Erik有了更好的了解，Charles可以从他身上读出一些情感，而不需要太多的观察就可以看出，Erik仍然对Shaw对他的家庭和王国所做的事情怀有一种根深蒂固的愤怒。

出于礼貌，亦或是出于真正的好奇，Erik反过来向Charles询问了关于Westchester的情况，而发现Charles自己经常在与Erik比较他们各自王国的政策和法律。很容易理解为什么Genosha和Westchester的友谊能持续这么久；这两个王国都渴望为他们的人民带来长期的和平与繁荣。

"你知道吗，"Erik在第四天早上说起，他说得很随意，即使Charles能够用他的能力读懂Erik的想法，也无法预见到下面的话，"如果没有发生变故的话，你和我可能已经在我们俩的订婚派对上被介绍了。"

Charles的脚下错了一步，几乎要脸朝下栽到灌木丛中，被Erik用一只大手伸到他的胳膊下稳住了，免得他尴尬。"现在是谁比较直截了当了，"他喃喃自语，挥手拒绝了进一步的帮助，然后从树的对面绕行，以给自己一点时间，重新整理他的表情。

"这不是凭空的想象，"当他们越过了树，再次肩并肩行走时，Erik说道。"我们的王国已经有了紧密的联系。Genosha其他的贵族家庭都没有我这个年龄的继承人，所以除非我要等待某个人成年，否则我的——"他的声音在完成"父母"这个词之前消失了，但是Erik的镇定没有改变，"——我的手可能已经伸向你了。"

Charles考虑了一下。他没有办法知道他的父亲对他有什么计划，Kurt也从来没有为Charles做过媒或寻找追求者，因为他的目标是要把Charles从王位继承人的位置上拉下来，而不是巩固他的地位。但是Erik对于他们可能会订婚的假设......并不是完全不可能的。

"我怀疑我是否会接受，"Charles轻松地说，尽量不露出笑容，"在缩减海军规模的方面，你实在是太吝啬了。如果这样恐怕我永远不会接受。"

"我们是一个岛国，如果我们要阻止海盗和其他人，让他们不会认为我们是一个容易被攻击、孤独和孤立的地方，我们就需要一支强大的海军，"Erik平静地回答。他们在前一天进行了这场辩论，这可能就是为什么他没有再次对此大发雷霆的原因。"此外，你的建议是立即大幅削减开支。如果这是我们假设的婚姻中唯一的破坏因素，我可能愿意妥协。"

"妥协，"Charles慢慢地笑着说，这次是Erik清了清嗓子，绕到了树干的另一侧。"在这种情况下，我假设自己可能会记住这一点。"

Erik已经恢复到可以冲他露出笑容了，眼睛里闪烁着感激的光芒，Charles继续开着玩笑。"我认为我们的任务主管不会很快允许我们在中午停下来休息的。"

Charles仰起脖子仰望天空。森林已经发生了变化，从郁郁葱葱的落叶树木变成了高大宽阔的针叶林，因此可以看到太阳在高处依稀可见。"无论如何，我们离得越来越近了。"他回头看了看Erik。"你在夜里也醒着，像狼一样跑来跑去。你不累吗？"

"我很累，"Erik停顿了一下后承认，声调略微低沉，好像他不想让别人知道似的；就像他眼睛下面的黑眼圈还不够明显似的。"但是狼想在晚上跑，我完全没办法阻止它。"

"那么，当你变形时，身体里有两个你？"Charles好奇地问。他还没有看到Erik四条腿的样子，也不知道如何提出观看的请求。

"是的，"Erik慢吞吞地说，"我想是这样的。我还是我自己，但是有些别的东西占据了我的身体。狼。它没有恶意，它只是一只野兽。但是它想成为一只狼，所以我的人类自我变得...被压制了。我还在那里，就那下面。"

"所以你可以记住你做了什么，但那些并不是你做的，"Charles说，Erik点了点头。这至少回答了一个问题，为什么Erik总是在他的身体转变之前离开他们的营地。"我想知道是否有一种方法可以让你的人类意识取代狼的意识，甚至是在狼的身体里也能控制你自己。"

"我不知道，"Erik回答，"但是现在这已经不重要了。再过三天我就不会再变成狼了。"

"如果我们成功的话，"Charles平静地纠正道。他仍然不确定他要如何说服母神解除诅咒，以及她为什么会屈尊听他的话。其他人看起来都没有他这样的怀疑，但他不想开到Erik对此抱有孤注一掷的希望。

"为什么，Charles，你已经假设说服我缩减我的海军规模了，"Erik说，带着另一种自信的笑容，Charles的胃突然下沉与这个笑容绝对没有任何关系，"你当然可以假设说服一个女巫解除诅咒。"

"如果我假设的未婚夫对我特别好，我会考虑的，"Charles傲慢地说，"不是假设的好。"

"在这里停下来吃午饭，"Logan的声音喊道，让大家停下来。在前面，Alex说了一句俏皮话，让Armando和Raven大笑起来。

"你为什么不坐下来呢？"Erik指着地上一块相对干净没有植被的地方说，"我去看看Sean，看他今天能给我们带来什么样的饼干。"

"多谢款待，"Charles干巴巴地回应，Erik又得意地笑了起来，但是他很高兴地坐在地上，背靠在一棵树上，而Erik则向前走去取他们当天的午餐配给。还好Charles在森林里已经很熟悉了，而且不是那种被宠坏的王子，他伸展着腿懒洋洋地沉思着，否则这次冒险会让他受到更多的折磨。

Erik迅速返回，在Charles对面坐下。"我可以坐这儿吗？"

Charles咧嘴一笑，"当然可以。"

过了一会儿，插在他臀部的匕首从破旧的皮革鞘中滑出，被看不见的力量悬浮在空中，然后整齐地滑入Erik等待的手中。Erik对自己对金属的亲和力感到非常自豪，这要归功于他的能力，而Charles也不反对让他炫耀。他们的能力是另一个他们立刻建立起来的话题，而Erik对Charles是如何成为全Westchester第一个异能者非常感兴趣。

"今天又是蜂蜜，"Erik一边迅速地把带回来的两块饼干切成两半一边说。"至少可以掩盖不新鲜的味道。"他把匕首浮回Charles前方，又从他带回来的小瓦罐里拿出蜂蜜，涂在劣质的面包上。

Charles从空中取下匕首。"你知道，我有能力养活自己。"

"你？"Erik抬头看了他一眼，扬起了眉毛。"绝对不行。"他把一块饼干递过去，自己也咬了一大口。

Charles一边接过饼干一边嘲笑他。"至少我在回营地的路上没有被自己人绊倒。"就在今天早上，Erik回到自己的人形后，跌跌撞撞地回到了他们的小营地。他被Sean绊倒了，随之而来的尖叫声----由于Sean的异能——强大到可能足以唤醒死者。

"Sean应该在值班，他不应该在睡觉的，"Erik喃喃自语。"我觉得我的耳边还在回响着他恐怖的尖叫声。"

Charles一边狼吞虎咽地吃着剩下的食物，一边吸了下着鼻子。"我想方圆十英里内的所有鸟儿都飞走了，而且现在还没有回来。"

"今天出奇的安静，"Erik表示同意，推测性地向周围环视。"既然你提到了这个，我想除了风声以外，我没听到什么声音。"

"我还以为是因为母神呢？"Charles也环顾四周。"离她的巢穴越来越近，万物都要提防，诸如此类的。"

Erik慢慢地摇摇头。"我认为她不希望自己的手下害怕她。"他重新站起身来，随手清理了一下。"待在这儿。"

Charles朝Erik的背后扬起一条眉毛，Erik走到Logan坐的地方，蹲在他身旁，他们的头靠得很近。Charles闭上眼睛，将他的心灵感应向外投射，擦过他同伴的思想，向森林深处伸展。他不知道他希望找到什么----也许是Kurt派来找他的人？---但是什么都没有，但是这是一种奇怪的虚无；这种虚无是如此小心，以至于Charles不禁觉得真的有什么东西，当他回过神来睁开眼睛时，他脖子后面的细毛刺痛起来。

"Erik？"他轻声呼唤，语气平静。当Erik和Logan回头看他的时候，他开始爬了起来，但是当一根长箭砰的一声埋入他头顶上的树干时，他僵住了。

"我们受到攻击了！"Logan大声喊道，Charles的腰带把他往前拉，让他重重地摔在地上，与此同时箭从他的头顶呼啸而过。

"是从后面来的！"Erik对往这边跑的Alex、Armando、Angel和Sean大喊。他们径直冲过去，Charles听到一声响亮的喊叫，Alex释放了一个等离子爆炸，爆炸震动了地面上的岩石。

Raven冲上来，把Charles拉起来，拖到Logan和Erik站的地方，Hank也加入了他们。"Charles，你没事吧？"

"我很好，"Charles掸了掸前额，向她保证道。"谢谢你，Erik。"

"这到底怎么回事，Logan？"Raven愤怒地大喊，而Sean尖叫了一声。"你应该能预见到这种事情的发生！"

"它们在顺风处，"Logan冷冷地说，"我现在还是闻不到他们的味道。"

"他们没有携带任何金属，"Erik皱着眉头补充道，Logan的手臂似乎是唯一阻止他向树林中回响的战斗声跑去的事物。"连他们的箭也是石头做的。"

"我感觉不到他们的思想，他们用某种方式把我挡在外面，"Charles说，"这意味着有人知道我们的事。我们所有人。"

"Shaw，"Erik咆哮着，立刻激动起来，但是Logan把他猛地拉住。

"Shaw不在这儿，"Logan坚定地说，面对着Erik的怒视，他镇定自若。"也许是他派这些人来的，也许不是他派的，但我怀疑他本人不会凭空出现在这里。你把这件事交给我们，和Raven一起前进。我们完事后再来找你。"

"我知道该如何战斗，Logan，"Erik冷冷地说，从Logan的手中抽出他的胳膊。Charles合拢双臂道。"我也是。"

"他们没有携带任何金属，他们把你挡在他们的思想外面，"Logan哼了一声说，"所以你们两个等于只有一把匕首。而这整个任务都是为了你，Erik，所以如果你把自己害死的话会很尴尬的。你也一样，Chuck。滚出去。等我们真正面对Shaw的时候，你们就可以摆出一副愚蠢的大姿态了。"

尽管Charles不喜欢让其他人为他而战，但他明白了Logan所说的道理。"Erik，他是对的。我们走吧。"

"我会留在这里，以防万一，"Hank冷冷地说，蹲下来。Charles能看到他皮肤上的一丝蓝色。"你们去吧。"

"来吧！"Raven不耐烦地说，这似乎把Erik从与Logan互相瞪视的比赛中拉了出来。他和Raven一起慢跑起来，所以Charles不得不冲刺追赶，他们三个不顾一切地穿过树林，朝着打斗的相反方向狂奔而去。

"我们不知道他们有多少人，"Erik一边跑一边冷冷地说，"他们可能已经把我们的队伍切断并包围了。"

"事实上，我们应该在一条大河边上，"Raven跃过一棵小树苗，气喘吁吁地回答道，"所以如果我们能到达那里，至少能从那儿过去，我——"

"小心！"Charles听到一声尖利的喘息声，他大喊道，侧身扑向Erik，撞到他身上，把他们俩都带倒在地，一支箭从Erik的身体刚才的位置呼啸而过。当他和Erik因为冲劲在灌木丛中打滚时，他们失去了Raven的踪迹。最后他仰面着地，艰难地停了下来，然后Erik倒在了他身上，把他压得喘不过气来。

"Charles？"Erik关切地嘶声问道，从他身上爬了下来，躲在他们临时的树枝隐蔽处里。

"我没事，"Charles微弱地说，把自己蜷缩起来，希望自己的头昏能够消失。"他们在哪儿——？"

"嘘，"Erik说道，慢慢地站起来。"我想只有一个人跟着我们，但我没看到他。"

"那就低下身来，你这个白痴，"Charles咬牙切齿，拉住他，但Erik只是把Charles也拉起来，当Charles摇晃时把他扶稳。

"我想他可能去追Raven了，Raven朝着相反的方向走了。"

"我们必须帮助她，"Charles马上说，Erik点点头，用手搂着Charles。

"这边走。"

从灌木丛中安静地穿过是一件不可能的事情，Charles在树叶沙沙作响或树枝劈啪作响时都会退缩。他紧紧抓住Erik的手，紧张起来，准备着时刻把Erik拉回来，以免再有箭射到他身上，Erik也紧紧地拉着他，这让他感到一丝安慰。他们身后的战斗声已经远去，现在渐渐消失在远处，Charles想知道这是否意味着一方获胜了，还是Logan和其他人正在把他们的攻击者引向不同的方向。

在没有任何警告的情况下，Erik转身把Charles推到最近的一棵树上，一只手捂住Charles的后脑勺，防止他的脑袋撞到树皮上，另一只手捂住Charles的嘴，抑制住他的反射性尖叫。

"弓箭手，"Erik用气声说，嘴唇几乎没有动，当Charles点点头时，他把手从他的嘴上移开，放到Charles的肩膀上，让他靠在树上，但抱得很紧。

Charles越过Erik的肩膀，瞥了一眼他们的袭击者。那个男人正背对着他们站在一片空地的中央，一个装着箭的箭袋挂在他的一边肩膀上，弓无力地拿在身侧。他的头歪向一边，似乎在倾听，Charles看着他慢慢地从身后取出了一支箭。

"那不是Genosha的制服，"Erik低声说，听起来很困惑，他轻轻地转过头，再次回头看了看弓箭手。

"我知道，"Charles带着冰冷的恐惧小声回答，"因为这是Westchester的。"

Erik的目光锐利地回到了Charles的身上。"我能听到河水的声音，"他低声说，当Charles听到自己心脏的巨大跳动声时，他能听到从他们左边的某个地方某处传来的流水声，"我们必须摆脱他。把你的匕首给我。"

"不，"Charles平静地说，尽量压低声音，"你不能杀他，我们不知道他们为什么被送到这里来。"

"他们是被派来攻击我们的，除非你没注意到这个。"

"如果他们来自Westchester，那么他们就是我的人，"Charles激烈地低声道，"所以我们要按照我的方式处理。"

Erik看起来像是要摇Charles的肩膀。"你知道我的人可能不会放过其他人吧。"

"他们是在自卫。"

"这个家伙朝我们射了很多箭——"

"快跑，你们两个白痴！"Raven大声叫道，从空地对面的树丛中冲出来，变成了蓝色的形态。Raven向弓箭手扔了一块石头，弓箭手立刻把箭转向她的方向她射去。"到河边去！"

弓箭手拿着他的箭，不理会Raven，只想看看她在对谁喊叫，转身去寻找Charles和Erik。Charles再次抓住Erik的手，把他拉到左边，他们俩跌跌撞撞地穿过灌木丛，Raven在他们后面大声喊叫，向弓箭手扑去，阻止他向他们背后射箭。

请一定要安全，Charles一边跑一边拼命地想，直到Erik气喘吁吁地说，"她会没事的，她是个勇猛的战士，"他才意识到自己实际上已经大声说出了这句话

急流的声音越来越大，直到最后河水出现在他们的视野中，蜿蜒地穿过树木，湍急的水流在一些突出于水面的巨石周围形成了急流。这条河很宽，比Charles想象的要宽得多，有那么一会儿，他所能做的只有喘着气，茫然地看着水面。

"现在该怎么办？"他问。

"我们要找到一条过河的路，"Erik冷冷地说，已经开始沿着河岸悄悄走了过去。现在他放开了对Charles的控制，他的两个拳头都紧握在身体两侧，仍然对不得不让别人为他而战感到愤怒。

"我们没办法蹚过去，"Charles说，与他一起站在水边。"水流太快了。即使我们没有滑倒，我们也会被冲走的。"

"好吧，我没看到有桥，"Erik沮丧地说，Charles把一只手放在他的胳膊上。

"冷静点，我的朋友，"他说，"Raven显然有某种让我们穿过去的办法。总会有办法的。"

Erik深深地吸了一口气，明显地正在思考。"这里也没有一块石头离得足够近，可以让我们跳过去。"

"那么让我们向上游走，"Charles建议道，"也许那里会有一个更容易的交叉点，我们可以——"

一阵剧烈的疼痛袭击了Charles的右侧小腿，随着一声刺耳的尖叫，他的话被打断了，一支箭深深地扎进了他的小腿，几乎将其直穿过去。Charles还没来得及想怎么补救，他的腿就塌了下来。Charles的身体向前倒去，模模糊糊地意识到Erik正喊着他的名字，然后双手抓住他，以免他脸朝下摔在地上。

"Charles！"Erik又喊了一声，把他拉起来，Charles狠狠地喘了口气，更多的疼痛刺穿了他的腿，使他的腿完全动不了了。

"在那边，"Charles从牙缝里挤出声音，Erik抬起头来，不再盯着Charles腿上的箭头，而是顺着Charles的目光，看着之前那个弓箭手，出现在几码开外的河岸上。

Raven，Charles怀着冰冷的恐惧思考着，Raven在哪里？

"我要把你放下来，"Erik说，这时弓箭手又伸手去拿另一支箭。他轻轻地把Charles放到砾石滩上，走到他面前，好像要保护他。Charles的匕首从腰带上飞起来，劈向箭杆，把它切成两半，这样较短的一端仍埋在Charles的腿里。"如果可以的话，尽量找个地方躲起来。我会解决掉他的。"

"Erik，"Charles歇斯底里地说，此时Erik正朝着那个弓箭手走去，匕首盘旋在他的肩膀上。他试图爬起来，但是动作太快，再次发出一声痛苦的叫喊然后倒下了，他的腿流着血，无法承受任何重量。"Erik，不要！"

弓箭手把箭扣在弓上，慢慢地向后拉弦，瞄准了Erik，此时Erik朝他飞奔过去，匕首在阳光下闪闪发光。Charles又一次试图把自己撑起来，试着把重量从右腿上移开，跌跌撞撞地向前爬，这时弓箭手射出了他的箭——

Erik的整个身体在箭射中他的胸部时剧烈震动。有那么一瞬间，Erik凝固在了原地，摇晃着站在那里，而匕首毫发无损地落在地上，然后就在Charles的眼前，Erik倒在地上，四肢着地，痛苦地蜷缩着。

"Erik！"Charles尖叫着，向前一冲，结果绊了一下又摔倒了，这时他的伤几乎使他的视线完全变成了白色。

弓箭手又拉开了一支箭，小心地瞄准了Erik的头。

Erik的身体再次颤抖起来，当他变形时，发出一阵巨大的撕裂般的声响，骨头嘎吱嘎吱的叫着，器官发出挤压的声音，他的身体在一秒钟内从人变成了狼，一声巨大的嚎叫从他的喉咙里发出。Charles目瞪口呆地看着埋在Erik胸口的箭被直接推出身体，咔嚓一声落在地上，身上没有留下任何射出的伤口。

Erik的狼形体型巨大，是正常狼的三倍大，有着蓬乱的棕色毛皮和发光的黄色眼睛，他的嘴唇向后一咧，露出参差不齐的白色獠牙，使这一切看起来更具威胁性。他撕碎自己剩余的衣服以释放自己，然后又发出一声震耳欲聋的嚎叫，朝着弓箭手扑过去。

弓箭手从惊恐的呆滞表情中醒过神来，解开了他的箭，但为时已晚：Erik现在的动作太快了，他弯下身子躲在箭下面，卷起后腿直扑弓箭手的脸，伸出巨大的爪子，张大了下巴。当Erik猛击他时，弓箭手尖叫起来，这一击的力量足以把他们两一起撞进河里，溅起巨大的水花。

"Erik！"Charles喊道，又把自己拖了起来，虽然这次他不再试图向前移动了。他的眼睛扫视着河面，但Erik和射手都正好落在一段白色急流的正前方，看不出他们中的任何一个是否浮出了水面。

就在这时，Charles同时想到了三件事:第一，Erik在大白天变成了狼人，这应该是不可能的。第二，Charles不知道Erik是否知道该如何以狼的形态游泳，更别说认出他的朋友了。

第三，Charles知道他将要做的事非常，非常的愚蠢。

带着这样的想法，Charles深吸了一口气，跳进了河里。

河水对他的身体系统来说是一种冰冷的冲击，使得他甚至很难记得要先摆动手臂并踢动双腿以回到水面。这样做带来了一个好处，就是可以完全麻痹他右腿的疼痛，所以Charles一开始没有任何问题，他可以调整自己的方向，让头部露出水面。

然后他撞上急流，一切开始变得一团糟。

他被水流猛地拽了下去，随着水的翻滚，他头朝下地旋转着。他像个布娃娃一样无助地被水流拖着走，差点撞上了几块不同的巨石，用尽全身的力气才把自己踢开。他无法长时间保持这种状态；他的体力正在迅速衰退，冰冷的海水耗尽了他的能量，保持清醒变得越来越困难，今天和过去几天的疲惫一下子压在他腿上仍在流血的伤口上，这让他精疲力尽。每次他的头碰巧露出水面的时候，他都会喘气，挣扎着呼吸，但这种挣扎不会持续很长时间，当他像碎片一样被冲走的时候，他完全失去了方向感。

纯粹是靠着运气，Charles又一次奋力爬回水面，刚好看到了Erik，他的皮毛湿透了，这毫无疑问地增加了他的重量，当他挣扎着把自己拉上一块平坦的巨石时，他的爪子在被水磨平的岩石表面上胡乱抓着。

Charles试图把自己转向Erik，这样水流就会把他直接带到巨石那里，当他被冲向Erik时，Charles从他身边望过去，想看看是否有平静的水域可以让他们安全地游过去，结果却发现他们离开阔地只有几码远，这只能说明一件事：瀑布。

他们漂流得甚至比Charles意识到的还要远，而且不用说，如果他们顺着瀑布漂下的话，他们可能都活不了了。现在，Charles快要接近Erik和那块巨石了，所以如果他们都能爬上去喘口气的话，也许他们能想出一个到达岸边的办法——

然而Erik颤抖的前腿瘫软了，随着一声嚎叫，他滑回了水中。

Charles有三秒钟的时间在扑向Erik和扑向巨石之间做出选择，只有一个选择可能会让他活下来。而Charles选择了另一个，他冲到Erik后面，正好赶上用胳膊搂住Erik的腰，他们两个都被卷到水面下，绕过那块巨石，被拖向瀑布。在水下混乱的一段时间过后，当他们再次冲出水面，Erik在他的怀里挣扎起来，咆哮着向他露出牙齿。

是我，Charles用尽全力思考着，抵抗着Erik陌生的、动物般的思维。Erik，是我！你必须回到我身边，我的朋友，否则我们就要死了！

在他们再次浸入水中之前，Charles勉强喘了最后一口气，寒冷渗入他的骨头，即使他努力坚持，他的手臂还是开始感觉像铅一样。Erik仍然在努力挣扎，但是就连他也变得越来越迟钝，他们现在离瀑布的边缘不远了。

Charles用尽最后一丝力量，全力使出他的能力，然后将其推进到Erik的思想里，冲破了狼的防御，同时粉碎了保护Erik人类思想的堡垒，最终撞上了Erik，他们之间进行了巨大的思想交流，情感和记忆在他们之间倾泻，直到他们几乎融为一体。

Charles？Erik思考着，听起来困惑又恐慌，而Charles只觉得解脱。

你回来了，他回答道，然后他失去了对Erik狼的身体的控制，带着明显的坠落感失去了意识。


	4. Chapter 4

** **本章开始所有心灵感应的对话都用加粗字体表示** **

** **

X

Charles渐渐醒来，随着他的眼睛重新聚焦，世界慢慢地从一片模糊变成了更清晰的模样。他浑身冰凉，全身颤抖的肌肉让他躺在坚硬的地面上发抖，感觉就像世界上最锋利的岩石在他的背后挖了个洞。他花了一点时间才想起发生了什么事情，他的记忆断断续续地闪过——那次袭击、穿过森林、腿部中弹的痛苦、河流、瀑布。Erik。

"啊！"当一个大型动物的吻部直接出现在Charles的的上空，Charles尖叫起来，本能地试图坐起来打算爬走，但随后一只又大又重的爪子压在他的胸口，像固定一只虫子一样把他钉在原地。

****Charles********，你醒了，****Erik的声音出现在他的脑海里，听起来松了一口气，Charles用了一秒钟把这个声音和正盯着他的那只大狼联系起来。****当我********一开始********把你从水里拖出来的时候********，********我********还********以为你********已经********死了。****

"我还活着，"Charles虚弱地说，现在他确信自己不会被吃掉了，稍微放松了一点。"你介意帮我……？"

****当然，****Erik很快地说，把他的爪子拿开，移动到Charles身后，帮助他坐起来。他像一只温顺的狗一样趴在Charles的背后，这样Charles检查自己的情况时就可以靠着他休息了。

他们还在河岸上，虽然Charles还能听到河道拐弯附近瀑布的轰鸣声从远处传来，但这里的水流比上游要缓慢和平静得多。没有感觉到骨折，令人惊讶的是他的头部也没有受伤；他唯一的伤处是右腿下部的伤口，还在慢慢地从深埋在肌肉里的断掉的箭杆周围渗出血液。

"你还好吧？"过了一会儿，Charles问。他的声音沙哑，胸口感到疼痛，好像曾经被什么重物压在了身上。

****我很好，****Erik安静地回答。****在我们翻过瀑布之后，我把你从水里拖了上来，确保你在昏过去之前把肺里的水咳出来。一开始你没有呼吸。这让我很害怕。****最后一个想法出现得很迟疑，像是Erik并不完全想要分享它一样。

这就解释了为什么他的胸口会痛——一只巨大的狼曾经站在他身上，直到他重新开始呼吸。"谢谢你，"Charles说，"你救了我的命。"

****你先救了我的，****Erik马上说。****我不...********刚才********那是什么，在我们掉下去之前？****

Charles试着回想。他的头脑还是一团模糊，从坠落开始就头晕脑胀，他的牙齿打战得很厉害，以至于很难清醒地思考问题。这条河肯定是山上的融雪流下来形成的，所以才会那样冰冷。

"我不知道，"Charles慢吞吞地回答，完全的诚实。"你——那只狼惊慌失措，那样最终会把我们两个都害死，所以我试图进入你的意识。我当时也很惊慌，而且快要淹死了，所以我一定是用了超出我本意的力量，以及......Erik，我现在可以记起你的童年。"

****我********也能********记得你的，****Erik回答，故意保持中立。****我现在********可以说********对你了如指掌。****

"对不起，"Charles说，当他试图在脑海中整理两组不同的记忆时，他感到有点措手不及。并置的效果令人头晕眼花。"我不是故意的。"

****我知道，****Erik向他保证。****只是********这********非常...与众不同。这是对隐私的严重侵犯，但至少是相互的。****

"如果你生气的话，我可以理解，"Charles主动提出。不难想象Erik是一个非常注重隐私的人，尤其是考虑到他的过去，以及他始终屏蔽自己思想的方式。在之前的几天里，当他们和其他同伴一起行走的谈话期间，Erik没有谈及太多关于他被Shaw接管之前的童年时期的事情，但现在Charles可以看到一切：关于Erik有多爱他的父母，他的父母又有多爱他。他在记忆到达他们的死亡之前就将自己的回忆切断了。

****我********……********不知道我********有什么********感受****，Erik承认道。****你不可能把它放回去或者删除它。****

"我不能，"Charles很快地同意道。他不知道自己当初是怎么做到的，也不确定试图从他脑海中抹去Erik的记忆、或者从Erik脑海中抹去他的记忆，会不会造成其他伤害。"不管怎样，我很抱歉。"

Erik深深地叹了口气，Charles的整个身体因为靠在Erik身上而随着他的动作起伏。****直觉告诉我你不应该********道歉********。你确实救了我们的命。****

"不过，你现在还是一只狼，"Charles说，转过身看着Erik。"我以为你只会在晚上变形，但天哪，Erik......当那支箭射中你的时候，我以为你已经死了。"

****我也是，****Erik说，他的尾巴有点不安地移动着。****这种情况以前从未发生过。当你还处于昏迷状态时，我********试着********看看自己是否能重新变回人类，但没有成功。****他心里的声音变得愤愤不平。****至少这次我保留了我的人类思维。****

"不客气，"过了一会儿，Charles轻轻地说，Erik转过头，用鼻子抵住他的胳膊，表示指责。

****我不********会********因为********变形********而责怪你。但无论如何，谢谢你让我保持自我意识。如果代价是一些回忆，那么......我********愿意********再次付出代价****。

"我很高兴你没事，Erik，"Charles说，但是当他打颤的牙齿使他的声音颤抖时，这听上去并不像他想象的那么真诚，而是更可悲。

****你冻僵了，****Erik说，突然站了起来，差点让Charles向后摔倒。****而且已经很晚了。我试着跑回瀑布，看看有没有回去的路，但是********在狼形里********我什么也爬不上去。****他的声音里透出一丝沮丧。****我们无法知道其他人是否********没事********。****

"我完全感觉不到任何和我们一样的异能者，"Charles把思维探出去试了一会儿后说。这种空虚不同于他以前感觉到的那种空虚——不是人类思想的刻意缺失，而是一种明确的、无情的空虚：这意味着他和Erik非常孤独。"战斗一定把他们引到了更远的地方。"

他非常希望他们都安然无恙——还有Raven，上帝啊，Raven，他最后一次见到Raven是她在攻击那个最终与Charles和Erik一起掉进河里的弓箭手。Charles希望这并不意味着他已经先杀死了Raven。

****我们需要让你暖和起来，****Erik说，把Charles的思绪拉回来。****我们需要为此做点什么。****

当Erik把一只爪子放在伸出来的箭杆附近时，Charles不由自主地把腿抽离了。"我们就不能不管它吗？"Charles问道，尽管他已经知道答案。过去的寒冷似乎已经遗留在他的骨髓里，他的整个腿都在抽动，一旦他的体温上升，他的腿只会感到更糟糕。

****它会感染的****，Erik说，****最好现在就把********箭********拔出来********然后********包紧。****

"用什么包？"Charles轻声问，转过身来。

****……********好问题，****Erik停顿了一下。

"我的斗篷，"Charles一边说，一边把湿漉漉的斗篷从肩上解下来。"你现在能撕掉一些布条吗？等我生了火，我们就把它弄干，这样以后我就可以用干布条把我的腿包起来。"

****好的********，****Erik立刻同意了，用牙齿撕开了Charles的斗篷。****这样行吗？****

"应该没问题，"Charles心不在焉地说，低头盯着自己的腿，痛苦地颤抖着。这会很痛苦，就像Raven会说的那样——"你就是个小婴儿"，但这不会改变事实，这会很痛苦。

****准备好了？****Erik温和地问，把他从Charles斗篷上撕下的湿布放在触手可及的地方。

** **动作要快。** **

Charles弯下腰去摸断了的箭杆，仅仅这一点就足以让他退缩，他身体后仰，双手支撑着身后，大口喘息着。"太疼了。我现在做不到。"

****你必须这么做，****Erik坚定地说。他绕着Charles转圈，当他蜷缩在Charles的两腿之间时，他庞大的身躯占据了Charles面前所有的空间。****不然********让我来？****

"好吧，"Charles小心翼翼地说，当Erik张开他巨大的下颚，几乎精妙地咬住了箭，他尽力不去紧张。由于腿部受到轻微的压力，他发出了嘶嘶的呼吸声。"动手吧！"

****不要踢我，****Erik咕哝道，就在Charles准备向他猛扑以阻止这一切的时候，Erik猛地把头侧过去，把箭头从Charles的腿上拔了出来。

Charles痛苦地大喊，全身抽搐着，他的视线有一会儿是颤抖的。他身子前倾，迅速把湿布条紧紧地裹在腿上，以阻止血液流动，做完后，他擦去眼睛里几滴因疼痛产生的眼泪。Erik用他那诡异而聪明的狼眼睛默默地注视着整个过程，然后在Charles做完后俯身舔了舔他的手，这让他感到很惊讶。

****怎么了********，****当Charles看向Erik时，Erik以防守的口吻说道，听起来他对自己的行动也有点吃惊，****你看起来需要这个。****

"我需要的是在我死于伤口暴露之前生一堆火，"Charles回答道，但是他伸手去摸了摸Erik的耳朵。

****我们应该离开河岸，****Erik一边说，一边用牙齿捡起Charles剩下的斗篷。****以防有人想袭击我们。****

"我不知道我是否还能够站起来，"Charles承认，指着他的腿。"如果Raven、Logan或其他人在找我们怎么办？"

****我们明天早上再担心其他人吧，****Erik决定，悄悄走到Charles身边。****用我做********支撑********，来吧。****

Charles把双手埋在Erik厚厚的皮毛里，把自己拉起来，笨拙地用一条腿保持平衡。他小心翼翼地试着把一些重量转移到右腿上，但他感觉到右腿马上开始弯曲，于是迅速把重心转移到另一条腿上，而Erik一直支撑着他。

****来吧，瘸子，****Erik说，听起来被逗乐了，****让我们把你放到安全的地方，然后我去看看能不能给你弄点柴火。****

"小心点，"Charles警告说，当他们开始向树林走去时，他一只手扶着Erik宽阔的背，一瘸一拐地走在他身边，把他当成一根活的手杖使用，"我可能会习惯你伺候我。所有的狗都能学会捡东西，对吧？"

****注意你的用词********，****Erik嘴里塞着斗篷，咆哮着，****我不是狗。****

"那么，狼，"Charles道歉。"你并不像我想象的那样，对被困在狼的形态中感到恼火。"

** **我** ** ** **还抱有** ** ** **明天早上** ** ** **就** ** ** **能像往常一样变回来** ** ** **的希望** ** ** **，** ** ** **Erik** ** ** **回答，如果** ** ** **没有变回来** ** ** **，我们** ** ** **也** ** ** **已经在去见** ** ** **母神** ** ** **的路上了。你会说服她解除诅咒** ** ** **，** ** ** **然后** ** ** **我就不用这样了。** **

"啊，"Charles说，刻意地抬头看着夜幕已经降临的天空，"是的。"

X

第二天早上，Charles醒来时，身边被一堵正在呼吸的毛皮墙环绕着，柔软而温暖。他完全不想移动，花了一会儿才意识到，那是Erik为了保护他而蜷缩在他身边，他仍然是一只狼，依然睡得很熟，而且如果他是独自一人的话，肯定还会睡上几个小时。

头顶的天空已经被黎明所带来的淡淡的光线所笼罩，Charles很满足于留在Erik温暖的怀抱里，旁边是昨晚烧完的灰烬，仍然散发出少许温暖。他们的营地——如果可以称之为营地的话——不过是一个隐藏在浓密灌木丛中的小洞，有足够的遮蔽物来保护他们不被发现，但又不至于太密，以至于Charles前一天晚上无法生火。当他的树枝最终点燃并开始冒烟时，他感到一种纯粹的解脱，这是火焰的前兆，几乎使他沉醉其中。Erik给他找来了更大的棍子，他们小心翼翼地把火生起来，直到Charles的颤抖消失为止。

现在没有任何疼痛的迹象，他的身体放松而温暖。他能感觉到清晨寒冷的空气，像毯子一样覆盖着他们，但是只要他们像这样蜷缩在一起，寒冷就接触不到他们。Charles知道他应该坐起来，重新检查自己的腿，看看伤势如何，然后更换绷带，但是Erik翻了个身，爪子像做梦一样抽搐，然后又平静下来，轻轻地叹了口气，Charles认为他可以再等一会儿。

他们将不得不决定他们要做什么。一个简短的心灵感应尝试告诉他，他们仍然非常孤独，与他们的同伴的联系被切断了。他们要浪费时间往回走，试图爬回到瀑布附近去找他们的朋友吗？Erik已经说过，他作为一只狼是不可能做到的，而且很明显，他还要继续作一段时间的狼，更不用说Charles还没有尝试在他的腿上施加任何重量——现在感觉很好，但他还没有试图移动他的腿。

或者他们可以继续前进，一直走到母神那里，只是他们都不知道怎么找到她。Raven是他们的向导，没有她，他们就像漫无目的地在森林里徒步旅行。他们也可以设法回到那间小木屋，但那已经是他们四天前所在的地方了，而且Charles也不确定他们到底要往哪个方向走。他们确实迷路了。

奇怪的是，他并不害怕这样的前景。想到自己被困在树林里，远离任何常规的帮助或救援，他的大脑却并没有陷入恐慌，他也没有开始想象所有类型的饥饿的食肉动物都会把他当成容易捕食的猎物。Charles从来没有害怕过这片森林，即使在他很小的时候也没有。它总是让他感觉到友好，而不是什么黑暗或不祥的预兆。

为什么会这样，他想知道。为什么这些参差不齐的树木给他带来的感觉是平静而不是警觉？

日出时天空是橙色和粉色的，当Erik醒来的时候，一些鸟儿开始叽叽喳喳地叫起来。Erik在抬起头向Charles眨眼睛之前，用鼻子在泥土里拱了一下，睡眼惺忪的样子让他的狼脸上露出一种近乎呆滞的表情，Charles忍不住大笑了起来。

"早上好，"他说，试探性地抚摸着Erik侧腹的毛发，"看起来你的四条腿状态还要再持续一段时间。"

Erik发出一声低沉的咆哮。****我不能说我很高兴，但至少我们中有一个人在享受生活。****

Charles的手向上移动，轻轻地梳理着Erik身边光滑的皮毛，感受着他瘦削而肌肉发达的身体。"你早上总是这么暴躁吗？"他心不在焉地想，抚平了一块纠缠而混乱的补丁。"或者我有一种处理你情绪的特殊乐趣？"

Erik咕哝了一声，没有像正常人那样回答，过了一会儿，一条又大又湿的舌头伸到了Charles的脸上，一次又一次地舔他，即使Charles开始扭动身体表示抗议，并试图推开他那笨重的狼头。

"啊，Erik，真的，那太恶心了，放开我——"

甚至Erik脑子里的笑声也很短促，但是他的尾巴愉快地在地上拍打着。****如果你要抚摸我，至少让我********也报答一下********你。****

"禽兽，"Charles坐起来指责道，尽管他没移动太远：他侧过身子，背靠着Erik的一侧。"我们需要做出一些决定。"

****的确********，****Erik对此表示赞同。****你为什么不先看看********你的********腿。****

"我们可以试着去找其他人，也可以试着继续去找母神，"Charles一边说，一边小心翼翼地开始解开裹在小腿上的布条。布料的颜色太深了，以至于他无法判断布料上是否全部沾满了血迹。"说实话，我也不知道我们该怎么办。"

****嗯，****Erik说，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Charles的腿。Charles觉得他并没有注意他在说什么。

血还在慢慢地从伤口里流出来，他的肌肉被撕裂了，伤口周围的区域因为刺激而发红。当最后一块绷带脱落时，Charles畏缩了一下。他希望自己有办法更好地清洁伤口因为不管他们是否取出了箭头，如果它仍然因为泥土或河水而受到感染，那就没有用了。

****你感觉怎么样********？****Erik小心翼翼地问。

"非常疼，"Charles承认道，他弯下身去抓斗篷的残余部分，撕掉一些新的布条。在火堆边放了一晚上让它完全干透了。"不过，这只是一种抽动的疼痛，没什么难以忍受的。"

****然而，****Erik指出。****我们不知道箭头是否********涂********了什么东西。****

"如果我中毒了，我想它现在已经发挥出效果了，"Charles理智地说。他开始重新包扎伤口，包扎得足够紧，以保持伤口的压力和绷带的稳定性，但是希望没有过紧，否则他的脚就有血液循环受阻的危险。"我不知道自己现在还能不能走路。"

****我可以背着你，****Erik说，****不要因为骄傲而放弃这个********选项********。****

Charles考虑了一下。"你的体型足够大，"他最后承认道，"幸运的是，我的体型比较小，但是在你承受不住之前必须停下。"

****所以我们最好选********好********我们要走的********方向********，而且不要********再********改变想法，****Erik说道，他的声音很固执。****我认为我们应该继续前进。****

"但是我们不知道我们要去哪里，"Charles提醒他。他把布绑起来，尽力伸展他的腿，否则当骨头的疼痛沿着他的腿蔓延到身体的其他部位时，他就完全不能动了。Erik是对的;现在还不是无法忍受的，但随着时间的推移，如果没有得到妥善的处理，情况只会越变越糟。"只有Raven知道去母神那里的路。"Raven，他们甚至不知道她是否还活着。Charles坚决地把这个想法推到一边。Raven一定没事。她很可能在除掉敌人之后遇上了Logan和其他人，他们都会没事的。

****你和我可能不知道路，****Erik缓慢地、不确定地回答，****但狼可能知道。****Charles扭过身看着他。"什么意思？"

Erik那狼的目光一眨不眨，狂野而凶猛，尽管他正安逸地趴在Charles身后。有那么一瞬间，Charles有了一种奇怪的脱离体外的感受，就好像他正在远处观察他自己，看着自己与这样一个巨大的食肉动物面对面坐着，意识到Erik的下颚可以轻而易举地咬住他的头骨。

但Erik就是Erik，不是随便的什么野兽，当Charles眨眼的时候，那一刻就结束了。

****她是森林之母，****Erik说，****就像********Raven********有时提到她的********那样********，她似乎和这片森林里的一切都有某种联系。她也是我内心********有一只狼********的原因。****

是因为她吗？Charles默默地想。他现在很了解Erik，正如他对自己的了解一样多，这要归功于他们在河里进行的大量精神交流，当时Charles把Erik的人类大脑拉到狼的大脑前面。在Erik被迫流亡到森林里的这些年里，他的脾气可能已经平静下来，甚至这在一定程度上要归功于施加在他身上的诅咒，但那种愤怒仍然存在，深深地埋藏在他的心底。不难想象，如果愤怒能具象化为一种身体，那将是一只巨大的、长着尖牙的狼。

完全有可能的是，母神并没有诅咒Erik，而是释放了Erik的本性。但是Erik有的不仅仅是愤怒，Charles也知道这一点。是的，曾经有一段时间，当他还在Genosha，仍然受困于Shaw的控制之下的时候，Erik让他的愤怒支配着他，不停地策划和训练自己，以便在时机成熟时杀死Shaw。但是在Logan把Erik从Genosha带出来之后，Erik被迫过着简单的生活，周围的人像他的父母一样真诚地照顾他，Charles可以清楚地看到，现在的Erik开始有了改变，这种改变不仅仅发生在身体上，不只是因为他每天晚上都会变成一只狼。

Erik仍然渴望杀死Shaw，并确信他会这样做，但现在他开始考虑之后的事情。根据Erik离开Genosha之前的记忆，Erik过去从来没有计划过杀死Shaw之后要做什么：他完全期待着与Shaw同归于尽，只要死前能知道自己为父母报了仇。然而，现在他有了计划；计划将他的流亡同伴安排担任重要的管理职位，以帮助改造Genosha，使其成为Erik认为这个岛一直以来应该成为的地方：一个异能者们的安全港。任何一个仅仅被愤怒驱使的人都不可能考虑超越仇恨对象以外的事物，但这些年来，Erik克服了这一点，因此他是……

不可思议的，Charles想，模模糊糊地意识到他还在沉思地盯着Erik。他想知道Erik对他的看法，因为他也看到了Charles所有的记忆。也许没有Charles对他的评价那么高;Charles被允许在他那无知的幸福泡沫中生活得更久。Erik对此的感受充其量是轻蔑

****所以我********肯定********和她有某种联系，对吗？****Erik继续说着，没有意识到Charles的想法。****你可以通过我，也许，********找到她并********向她********寻求********，我不知道，********某种指导********？****听起来他觉得自己的想法很荒谬。

"我可以试试，"Charles说，尽量不表现出他的怀疑态度。"如果你愿意让我再次深入你的思想。上次过后，谁也不知道这对我们会有什么样的影响。我的能力在很大程度上还处于试验阶段，所以我完全不能确定。"

过了一会儿，Charles发现自己和Erik面对面地站在一起，Erik突然靠近，他们的眼睛之间只有几英寸。****昨天，你********进入我的思想********是不是想伤害我。****

"不是，"Charles吃惊地回答，"当然不是。"

** **你会不会带着伤害的意图进入我的大脑？** **

"当然不会，"Charles重复道，"Erik——"

** **你害怕我的** ** ** **能力** ** ** **吗？** **

"不——"

****那我为什么要怕你呢，****Erik满意地说完了。他再次变得严肃起来，更为严肃的是他那双凝视着Charles眼睛的狼眼。****我相信你，********Charles********。********为什么不呢********？我********了解********你。****

"而且我也了解你，"Charles平静地回答，Erik点了点头。

****那********么********至少尝试一下。我********……****Erik停了下来，他的犹豫在他们之间徘徊了片刻。****Genosha正在********Shaw********的统治下********受折磨********。因为这个诅咒，我已经推迟回到我的王国太久了。我们得找到********母神********，********Charles********。我越早夺回我的王位，就能越早帮你夺回你的。****

"让我们一次只担心一件事，好吗？"Charles给他一个虚弱的微笑。他转过身来，坐了起来，不再靠在Erik身上，而是直接面对着他，右腿向一边伸展。他抬起头，双手放在Erik的脸部的两侧，小心翼翼地抓住狼头。"尽量别动，好吗？我并不完全知道自己在做什么。"

****无论你********要做********什么，****Erik同意了，他把头向前倾，让他们的额头碰在一起。

Charles闭上眼睛，一头扎进Erik的思想，尽可能地深陷其中。因为这次他没有惊慌失措，也没有为不要被淹死而挣扎，所以他能够控制自己的坠落，也没有在Erik的潜意识里随意地撕扯----事后看来，他非常幸运，因为他之前没有因为鲁莽而损坏Erik的大脑让其无法修复。Charles继续向前推进，越过Erik精密的控制装置，继续向下，向下，直到他发现狼的思想潜伏在Erik的思想之下。

Charles停顿了一下，犹豫不决。他从来无法读懂动物的思想，无论Raven在他小的时候多么努力地逼迫他去尝试。Charles推测，动物缺乏人类的意识，这种差异将人类与其他野兽区分开来，因此，如果动物有思想的话，它们的思想超出了他的能力范围。但是现在他必须尝试一下。

狼的思想是清醒的，就像Erik以前变成狼的状态，但却无法控制它的时候一样。Charles可以感觉到狼在看着他，用它陌生的大脑评估他，但不确定要怎样去接触它。这就像站在一个深深的湖的边缘，湖底像一条通往未知深处的沟渠一样深不可测，他在跳入的边缘摇摆不定。Charles深深地吸了一口气，从某个远离物质世界的地方，用一小股心灵感应的力量触碰了狼的心灵。

最后，这就是了。

一个新的意识从狼的身体里冲出来环绕着他，好像它一直在等待着Charles。Charles条件反射地发出惊讶的反应，被突如其来的情感冲击得不知所措，他被巨大的思绪、声音和一道耀眼的光芒淹没了——

她像一团金色的火焰一样坐在他身边，温暖而浩瀚，却依然被很好地控制着。如果说站在狼的思想旁边就像站在湖边，那么坐在她的思想旁边就像被无尽的意识冲刷，整个森林的集体思想一起审视着他。

Charles并不感到害怕。

****你当然不********会********，****母神笑着说。她听起来不像个孩子，但她的声音听起来很年轻，即使她让他觉得不可思议的古老。****你认出我来了。我一直在呼唤你的名字。****

****是你，****他意识到，一段被遗忘的记忆涌上了他的心头。****那天晚上在雪地里，********是********你让我********保持********安全和温暖。****

****你是一个可爱的小孩，****她充满喜爱地回答。****我很********遗憾********让你********离开********了。这就是为什么我********之后********派********Raven********过去照顾你********。****

****这就是为什么我总是被森林吸引，****Charles说，****你希望我回来。****

****我希望你回家，********没错********，****她同意了，Charles有一瞬间感到震惊，担心她真的想让他永远不能离开森林或她。****但你的处境很特殊，****Charles Xavier****。你还是留在原地比较好。****

****因为********我是Westchester的第一个********异能者********，****他猜测道，****而且异能者********将会********变得********比以往任何时候********更为显著********，甚至在Genosha之外。****

****是的，****她说，很高兴他跟上了他的思路。****将由你来引导人们********向一个********适合所有人********发展********的方向前进。你已经知道让一个种族高于另一个种族的危险。****

** **像** ** ** **Shaw做的那样** ** ** **。** **

****像********Shaw做的那样********。****她沉默了一会儿，Charles可以感觉到她在浏览他的思想。不用说，她只是出于礼貌才让他感受到她正在细读。

****我现在和********Erik********在一起，****Charles说。****我们正在找你********，********但是我们和********Raven********走散********了********，********我们都不知道********该怎么走********。你愿意解除对他的诅咒吗？****他停顿了一下。****我不想冒昧，但我想他已经吸取教训了。如果我们要夺回Genosha，他需要********解除********诅咒。****

.

她笑了，一个深沉而丰富的声音，带着从内心涌出的一个未经修饰而顽皮的快乐，让Charles被感染和她一起笑起来。****在我看来，********他********似乎不再需要我的帮助了，****她带着灿烂的微笑回答道。

这不是Charles想要的答案，但是他觉得这不是他该强求的地方。不过既然他已经答应了Erik。****求你了，****他尽可能谦卑地说，****我们需要你的帮助。****

火焰迸发出熊熊烈焰，Charles扔出一个屏障来保护自己，但火正好穿过了它。他为自己可能遭受的痛苦做好了准备，但却只感受到了温暖的拥抱，就像他小时候被保姆或女仆拥抱时一样。母神在他耳边低声说道：****让狼跑过来吧********，********你们********离我不远了，****她把如何找到她的信息像一张地图一样放进Charles的脑海中。****我会********等你们来********的。****

火熄灭了，Charles被留在黑暗中。

当他睁开眼睛时，Charles发现自己平躺在地上，一只狼的口鼻正焦急地在他的脸上盘旋。

****Charles********？****Erik问道。他像保镖一样站在Charles身边，四只爪子都放在Charles身边，准备把他围起来。

"我很好，"Charles说，发出一声小小的呻吟。他的头感觉就像一盘炒蛋一样。

Erik把鼻子贴在Charles的胸前，深深地吸了一口气，好像呼吸Charles吸过的空气会让他得到满足似的。****你********就那么倒在地上********，一动不动。****

Charles举起一只手在Erik的一只耳朵后面挠着，当Erik的眼神因为愉快而变得朦胧，并把舌头伸出来的时候，Charles尽量不露出笑容。"你是对的。我能够通过狼的意识与母神取得联系。她向我展示了该如何找到她。"

Erik的耳朵竖了起来，他再次抬起头来，这使他比Charles还高。****还有多远********？****

Charles仔细思考了一下母神留在他脑子里的信息。"如果我们今晚像往常一样停下来露营，我们明天晚上就能找到她，但前提是你可以背我那么长时间。"

****我可以背你，****Erik嘲笑着，俯下身打量他，直到Charles笑出声来。****看看你，你就像一堆********被泥土********粘在一起的小树枝。****

"我讨厌这种比较，"Charles告诉他，试图推开他，"至少我不是一个巨大的睡袋。"

****那********你想不想搭这个便车。****Erik尖锐地问，****这个睡袋********为你保留了靠********自己蹒跚********前进的权利********。****

"那我们可能明年才能到达母神那里，"Charles说着，最后一次伸手去摸Erik的耳朵。"好吧，放开我，我们出发。"

Erik默许了，退后一步让Charles坐起来。****你知道，****他若有所思地说，侧身站在Charles身边，让Charles用他当扶手****，除了过去三年里我每晚都变成狼，让你像骑马一样骑********着********我可能是我做过的最奇怪的事情。****

Charles哈哈大笑，双手埋在Erik厚厚的皮毛里，他站起身来，把重心从右腿移开。"直觉告诉我，事情还有变得更奇怪的空间。"


	5. Chapter 5

X

"即使你给我瓦坎达所有的黄金，也不可能让我再骑一匹狼了，"几个小时后，当Charles最后一次从Erik的背上滑下来，他呻吟着，跌跌撞撞地滚到森林的地上，疲惫地瘫软成一团。

****明天你********就********还得再********骑********一次，****Erik气愤地指出。****而且这********也没那么糟糕。****

"越来越糟糕了，"Charles向他保证，伸展着他的肚子，甚至不在乎当Erik从他身上跨过并用一只爪子踩他。"这不像骑马，你的身体移动方式很不同。我很痛，"他悲伤地补充道。"我的每一寸皮肤都在痛。"

Erik靠着臀部坐下，仰起头观察Charles。****这很有趣，就像你在发脾气一样。****

Charles怒视着他。"至少我不是那个每走一英里就得停下来小便的人。"

****这是狼的习性，****Erik辩护道，****我有一种强烈的去标记我的领地********的冲动********，********好吗********？****他张开嘴，舌头耷拉着，露出一个狼式的笑容。****也许我也应该在你身上撒尿，以防我们遇到一群真正的狼。****

Charles做了个鬼脸，"去给我们弄点吃的来吧，你这个野兽。"

****我只是为你的安全着想，****Erik故作天真地回答，但是他快乐地站了起来，他那无穷无尽的狼的能量远没有耗尽。****生个火，看看你的腿。我很快就回来。****

"不管你抓到什么，尽量不要把它们伤得太重，"当Erik的身影在黑暗的森林里变得模糊时，Charles干巴巴地在他后面喊道。他给了自己更多的时间，静静地躺坚实的地面上，然后强迫自己站起来。天已经黑了，他最好趁还能看得见的时候捡一些柴火。

如果运气好的话，Erik至少可以抓到一或两只兔子，而Charles可以煮一些肉吃。中午的时候，他勉强吃下几把浆果，但是Charles现在很饿，一整天紧紧地贴着狼背和腿上的抽痛让他筋疲力尽。

"然后我们明天还得再来一遍，"Charles一边小心翼翼地拾起附近的树枝，一边大声自言自语。不过，他们的方向是对的，母神已经给他们指明了道路。现在这片森林给他的感觉很熟悉，就像Charles以前来过几百次一样。他们离得越来越近了。明天的这个时候，他们将会到达旅程的终点。

或者至少第一段旅程将会结束。在那之后，Charles不确定他们将要做什么，因为他们仍然与Erik的同胞和Raven分离。然后他们必须设法到达Westchester海岸，然后找到一艘船穿过大海去往Genosha……

一次只做一件事，Charles第一百次在内心提醒自己，小心地跛行回到他们将在那里过夜的灌木丛，怀里抱着一堆树枝，一次只做一件事。

X

第二天，Erik的步伐慢了下来，Charles可能会指责他偷懒，如果不是因为这样一个事实——地形开始逐渐倾斜，愈发垂直，每一英里都变得越来越陡峭，他们继续往上爬，穿过似乎没有受到海拔上升影响的森林，树木像以往一样长得又高又直，即使它们以很陡峭的角度生长着。

到了中午，Charles可以感觉到Erik每走一步，背上的肌肉都绷得很紧，他的肺就像风箱一样膨胀着，然后一刻不停地向上攀爬；他们的路线就像是一个长长的楼梯。昨天他们只在中午休息了一刻钟，但今天Charles用半个谎言让Erik休息了更长的时间，说他自己需要保持他的腿静止一段时间，希望所有的推搡带来的疼痛能消退，而Erik也能恢复体力，于是他们在用来野餐的苔藓覆盖的平台上逗留了将近一个小时。

****你觉得你********还能********继续前进吗？****Erik终于问他，他躺在Charles身边，那蓬松的大脑袋像某种家养的大狗一样靠在Charles的大腿上。Charles并不需要他的能力就能感受到Erik的矛盾，他不想让Charles痛苦，但也迫不及待地想继续前进，以尽快到达他们最终的目的地。

"你还能吗？"Charles反问道，继续用手指慢慢地划过Erik的皮毛。他也不需要心灵感应就能知道Erik已经很累了：在昨天跑了一整天后，今天又爬了一上午的山。尽管Erik的身体适合这种长途旅行，Charles还是很高兴他们离母神等待着他们的地方越来越近了。也许在他们和她谈过之后，可以在决定下一步行动之前先休息一下。

但他知道事实并非如此。Erik会立即开始向Genosha 出发，即使这会让他的身体崩溃。

****我很好****，Erik回答，飞快地伸出舌头来舔自己的鼻子。Charles努力不让自己因为这种情景而笑出来。

** **你准备好了我** ** ** **们** ** ** **就走。** **

"那我们走吧，"Charles说，当Erik立刻抬起头时，他尽量不去叹气。"Erik。如果有必要的话，慢慢来。没有必要让自己陷入心力衰竭。"

****你********在********担心********我********吗，****Erik说，听起来很开心，他咧开嘴，露出狼一样的笑容。****我很感动。****

"我在担心你的自负会导致失败，"Charles喃喃自语，小心翼翼地站起身来。他的腿还在抽搐，但就他所知，至少伤口没有恶化。当Charles重新爬上狼背上，Erik亲切地保持不动，他小心翼翼地坐在狼的脊柱上方，双腿紧贴着Erik宽阔的胸腔。Charles几乎像这样平躺在Erik的背上，这是最简单的保持乘坐的方式。

****我受宠若惊，****Erik狡猾地说，然后跑开了，蹦跳了几步，然后又回到那种狼式的不知疲倦而稳健的步伐。

在早晨，他们被纷飞的雾气包围着，Erik穿过的每一棵蕨类植物上湿漉漉的露水擦在Charles身上，但是下午的阳光已经让薄雾蒸发，吸收了夜晚留下的所有湿气，透过树叶散发出金色的光芒。森林里绿树成荫，同时也充满了生机。当Erik继续向前飞奔时，Charles不止看到了一只啮齿动物或者在树枝上跳来跳去的小鸟。

Erik跑步的时候他们不怎么说话；Erik似乎陷入了一种催眠般的恍惚状态，这种状态是为了保持跑步速度而引起的，而Charles则满足于沉浸在自己的思想中。他的思想都是有关Westchester的——Kurt在他不在的时候干了些什么，贵族们是否像Raven所说的那样烂到根里去了。他试图想象自己的突然回归将如何结束——他们会谴责和拒绝他吗？他是否必须为自己的王位而战，还是说他的再次出现就足以让他重新夺回自己的王位？

由于他自己的能力，他知道城堡里没有人是像他一样的异能者，但是认为他是全Westchester唯一有异能的人的假设肯定是错误的。也许村子里的某个地方有一个年轻的女孩，她可以用手指移动石头，也许在海边的某个渔村里有一个男孩，他可以直接把鱼叫到他的网里来。如果Genosha已经有越来越多的异能者出现，Charles认为Westchester没道理不是这样。他只是没有做足够的旅行。他从来没有机会和他的父亲一起参观这个王国，这本应该是一个传统，把王子展示给他的人民，而王子也能因此更了解他的人民。

当他回来的时候，他会这样做的，Charles对自己承诺，他会找到其他有异能的人，并确保让他们知道公开展示他们的能力是安全的。

太阳在天空中继续它的弧形运动，随着时间的推移，阴影变得越来越长。当太阳不再出现在天空中，沉没在Charles知道远在西方的山脉之下时，Erik爪子下的地面感觉只差几度就完全垂直了，Erik一步一步地拖着自己向上爬，呼吸很吃力。

Charles的手因为抓住Erik的皮毛而疼痛，指关节发白，没有血色，他抓得紧紧的，以免从Erik的背上滑落。

他不敢问Erik是否想停下来。

当Erik爬上最后一块突出的岩石，最终摇摇晃晃地走在了水平的地面，精疲力尽地坐下时，天空中几乎所有的光线都消失了。Charles从他的背上滑下，双膝跪在他身边，伸出抽筋的手指，不假思索地抚摸着Erik。

"干得好，"在一阵尴尬的停顿之后，Charles对他说，又抚摸了一下他的皮毛，当Erik抬起头，用一只眼睛看着他，有气无力地摇着尾巴，他微笑着说，"你知道，你让人印象深刻。"

****我以为你不想让我显得自负，****Erik说，疲惫但很高兴。****不过********我身体里的狼可以吃掉一整只鹿，我快饿死了。****

"也许母神会同情你，"Charles笑着回答，他们一起把自己拉起来，肩并肩站在山脊的边缘。在最后一丝微弱的光线中，Charles几乎看不出他们走了多远的距离，看着陆地的轮廓慢慢地膨胀到他们现在站立的地方，使这段距离看起来并不远，但是经过实际旅行，Charles知道得更清楚——他们刚刚爬了一座小山。

****她在这儿吗？****Erik问道，他背对着山脊的边缘，向前凝视着，耳朵竖了起来。

"这就是她引我们来的地方，"Charles说，转过身和他一起看。他的人类眼睛在黑暗中的辨认能力可能比不上Erik敏锐的狼眼。"我给你展示了她给我看的所有东西。就是这里。"

****你闻到了吗********？****Erik突然问道，鼻子颤抖着。

"没有。"

****那是烟，****Erik继续说，****有人在前面********生火********。****

Charles试图向黑暗中看去，但是没看到火焰的亮光。"我只好相信你的话了。"

Erik怒气冲冲地把头侧向Charles的膝盖。****最后一次********到我背上来********，********Charles********。我们快到了。****

"人们几乎要开始认为你喜欢背着我到处走了，"Charles喃喃自语，但小心翼翼地把自己扶回到Erik的背上；这种方法比试图在黑暗中一瘸一拐地走要快得多。

Erik小跑着向前，像幽灵一样滑过平坦的地面，爪子轻轻地踏过光滑的石头。Charles能辨认出山脊顶上几棵树若隐若现的轮廓，但当Erik经过树干时，他并没有退缩，而是笔直地坐在Erik的背上，相信他不会让Charles撞到树枝上。他们经过了另一个小山丘，突然面对一堵看起来像是石墙的东西，但Erik继续向前走，直到Charles想知道他是否会径直穿越岩石。

****小心你的腿，****Erik说，然后他们挤在岩石之间，穿过一个在黑暗中看不见的狭窄缝隙，寒冷的晚风突然停了下来，湿漉漉的空气在他们周围静止了。

前方，光线在岩石闪烁的表面上翩翩起舞。

他们走进了一个巨大的、圆形的凹洞里，凹洞雕刻得如此平滑，以至于Charles认为它一定是被修建而成，而非自然形成的。一个完美的圆形将房间向头顶的夜空敞开，远处的星星在他们能看到的天空中显得格外明亮。在房间的中央，一团火焰愉快地噼啪作响，温暖而热情，坚固的圆木发出响亮的爆裂声，宣告着他们的到来。

紧靠着火焰的是一个年轻的女孩，有一头惊人的红发，几乎和她古老的眼睛凝视着的火焰的颜色一样。当Erik停下来时，她抬头看着他们，于是Charles从狼背上滑下来，一只手平放在Erik强壮的肩胛骨上。

****你好，********Jean****，Erik说，两只耳朵平放在脑袋上。

"很高兴再次见到你，"森林之母微笑着回答，并朝着火堆另一边、她对面的地点做了个手势。"到这里来。"

Erik慢慢地向前走，和Charles保持同样的步伐，这样Charles就不用一瘸一拐地走得太快，他们一起走进房间，在火堆面前坐下。这种温暖的感觉让Charles所有的轻微疼痛和痛苦得到了缓解，但是这完全无法与他脑海中对于再次见到她时感受到的熟悉和快乐相比。

"谢谢你邀请我们来这里，"Charles说，从总算见到她的快乐中回过神来。"Jean，是吗？"他因为没有头衔的问题略微犹豫了一下——这样简单地称呼她感觉不太对，尽管他一直在这样称呼他的王子同伴Erik——-但是Jean再次露出了灿烂的笑容，点了点头。

Erik懒洋洋地坐在Charles身边，火光把他的皮毛上映射成漂亮的金色。****我想你已经********表明了你的观点********，********Jean********。尽管成为一只狼对这次旅行很有帮助，但我已经受够了。****

Charles肘击了他。这可不是一个礼貌地要求解除诅咒的方式。他大声地说："如果我们认为你不知道我们为什么来这里的话，那就太愚蠢了。求你了，你能帮帮我们吗？"

****我会很感激的，****Erik过了一会儿才补充道，Charles在心里翻了翻眼睛——至少他能做的就是尽量不让自己的话听起来像是被人从牙缝里拽出来的。

Jean笑了，有那么一会儿，她的眼睛里像是燃烧着真正的火焰，而不仅仅是一个倒影。"看起来你已经吸取了教训，"她对Erik说，听起来非常开心，"尽管我不能确定是因为过去三年里我每晚都把你变成狼，还是因为你认识了Charles一个星期。"

Erik咆哮着把目光移开，与此同时，Charles尽量不让自己脸红。"我已经非常了解Erik了，"他清了清嗓子说。"他可能曾经被愤怒所掌控，但现在他不再是这样了。他的性格已经被他的流放和你的诅咒所磨练，尽管我认为如果没有四条腿和尾巴，他也能做到这一点。"

****Charles********，****Erik回头看着他。

"这是真的，"Jean点头承认，但她的语气变得狡猾起来。"那好吧。请求我吧。"

"夫人（My lady），"Charles一本正经地说，当Jean再次因这个尊称高兴地笑了时，他也笑了起来，"你能把我的好朋友Erik变回人类吗？"

"恐怕你们走这么远来这里是白跑一趟了，"Jean回答说，"因为他根本就不需要我的帮助。"

****什么********？****Erik困惑地问。

"诅咒已经被打破了，"Jean微笑着说，"你应该为此感谢Charles。"

"我不明白，"Charles慢吞吞地说，"是因为我在河里做的事吗？当我把Erik的人类思维从狼的思维中拉出来的时候？"

"不完全是，"Jean说。她在火的上方挥了挥手，让Charles着迷的是，一幅动人的画面在火焰中成形了。

他们开始回顾那场河岸上的战斗。他看着弓箭手射中了他的腿，他瘫倒在地，Erik在山洞里焦急地大喊大叫。他抓住Charles，把他放到地上，然后他转过身，径直朝着弓箭手跑去，此时Charles几乎想把目光移开，这样他就不用再看着弓箭手瞄准，再次射击，把箭直直地射进Erik的胸膛。

"然后你就变成了一只狼，"Jean说，这些画面重新融入了闪烁的火光中中。

****然后我现在还********是一只狼。****Erik指出。

"为了保护Charles，你在固定周期之外变成了一只狼，"Jean说，"你现在还是一只狼，因为这是你继续保护Charles的最好方式。正是这种无私的行为打破了诅咒。"

****我********不用变成狼也可以保护他****，Erik站起身来，激动地说。

"你能背着他走这么远吗？"Jean冷静地问。"你能在晚上给他保暖吗？"

"老实说，我没有你说的那么无助，"Charles坚定地插话道。

"当然没有，"Jean回答道，又露出一个灿烂的微笑，"但你现在受伤了。需要一点帮助并不可耻。而这一点，"她补充说，意味深长地转向Erik，"是你学到的另一个教训。"

****是的，****Erik承认，坐了下来。****如果没有********Logan********和其他人，我今天********就********不会在这里********了********。或者********如果********没有********Charles********的话********。****

Charles微微一笑，弯下身子拉了拉他的耳朵。"我很高兴能在这里，我的朋友。"

"所以你现在明白了，"Jean说，专注地看着Erik，"你不再像我们第一次见面时那样孤单了。你不必一个人做这件事。你从来都不是一个人。"

****是的，****Erik低着头说，****我已经很好地理解了这一点。****"很好，"Jean实事求是地说，"这就是我唯一想确定的，真的。"

****你真爱管闲事，****Erik嘟哝道，而Charles觉得如果Erik有正确的面部肌肉，他会愁眉不展的。

"并不是，"Jean微笑着说，"一般来说，我满足于把我的注意力放在与森林有关的事情上，但是，如果我的一个精灵把迷路的、徘徊的旅行者带到我家门口求助，我也无能为力。"

****我********现在********仍然是一只狼，****Erik指出。****我不想再********这样********了，********如果我恢复了，********就可以回到Genosha帮助我的人民。****

"我想即使你是一只狼你的人民也会同样爱你的，"Jean严肃地说。"这是对你任性的精神和为生存而战的证明。但就像我说的，诅咒已经被打破了。如果你不想再用四条腿跑步，你只需要想象自己想要成为的样子。"

"你说得好像Erik仍然能够改变形态似的，"Charles谨慎地说。

"没错，狼现在是你的一部分了，"Jean点头对Erik说。"不过从现在开始，你只能自愿改变形态，而不是每晚被强迫改变"她咧嘴笑着，牙齿在洞穴阴影的映衬下闪闪发亮。"把它当作一份礼物吧，因为你从这个教训中学得这么好。"

****我很荣幸，夫人，****Erik回答，这次他听起来很真诚。

"我非常喜欢你，"Jean热情地向他保证，她的眼睛在Erik和Charles之间闪烁，"我非常喜欢你们两个。只是要小心狼的思想。他现在可能在你体内休眠，但是你情绪中巨大的不平衡会导致他再次醒来。你知道他有多危险。"

****我明白。****Erik慢慢地呼了一口气。他那黄色的狼眼睛闭上了，过了一会儿，他的身体开始变形，Charles不得不把目光移开，因为Erik又恢复了他的人类身体，只是——

"把衣服穿上，Erik，"Charles咕哝道，他的脸发热的原因不仅是因为他离火很近。

"衣服并不在我身边，"Erik低沉地说，嗓音因为长久不用而嘶哑。Charles听到他在地上笨拙地移动，毫无疑问，他试图找到一个让他即使他赤身裸体地坐在地板上，尊严也能不受损伤的姿势。

Jean笑了，对他们感到同情，然后挥了挥手。"我觉得他穿绿色很好看，你说呢，Charles？别担心，你现在可以看了。"

然后Charles发现Erik穿着马裤、束腰外衣和一件斗篷，颜色和Jean森林里的树木一样绿。"看起来不错。"

Erik给了他一个眼神，清楚地表示：****真的吗？****Charles忍不住笑了，他着实想念Erik的人类脸庞。"谢谢你，Jean。"

"不客气。"她用手指轻拍膝盖，隔着火仔细端详着他们。"还有别的事吗？我现在心情很好。"

Erik明显地犹豫了一下，皱着眉头嘴角微皱。Charles几乎要伸手去用拇指把它抚平，才想起——Erik已经变回人类了。很容易陷入他还是一只狼的触感中，在过去两天的大部分时间里，只要他能够得着，就会用空闲的手温柔地抚摸他。现在，Erik回到了他原来的身体里，Charles不确定他们的友谊到底有多深，甚至不确定将一只手放在Erik肩膀上是否会受到欢迎，还是会遭受质疑。

然后Erik让他吃惊地握住了他的手。"我想我已经得到了我应得的帮助了，"他带着笑意说，给了Charles一个快速的微笑，然后他回头看着Jean，神色变得严肃起来。"你显然很喜欢Charles。你已经让Raven照看他很多年了，你自己也告诉他，鉴于他的异能和与生俱来的权利，他处在一个重要的位置上。帮助他夺回王位。求你了。"

"我还以为你已经答应要帮他了呢，"Jean调侃地说。她心不在焉地用手指拨弄几缕火红的头发。"我非常喜欢Charles，这是真的，"她淘气地眨了眨眼说，"他和我有一样的能力。我们就像是志同道合的人，你不觉得吗？"

"我很荣幸能受到你的喜爱，"Charles微笑着说，"但是我不能呆在森林里。我的地位——我的职责是Westchester。"

"我知道，"Jean说道，忍不住发出一声叹息。知道一个大概有几百岁了的森林神仍然能够撅嘴是件奇怪的事情。"恐怕我的权限只限于森林。我自己不能直接插手王国的事务，但是，"当Erik开口抗议时，她继续说道，"我刚想到一个主意。我可以把我的另一个朋友借给你们。我知道他会非常愿意让你们搭个便车。"

"搭便车？"Charles思考着，但是Jean举起两个手指放在嘴上，吹了一声尖锐的口哨，在洞穴的封闭空间里听起来几乎震耳欲聋。

伴随着一道尖锐的裂缝和一股黑烟，他们之间突然出现了一个——

"恶魔"，这是Charles第一个想到的词，尽管这个词似乎不怎么礼貌。但这是他能想到的最贴切的比喻，因为这个新来得人有着乌黑的头发和比血还红的皮肤，一条鞭子状的尾巴末端有一个锯齿状的倒钩，在他身后懒洋洋地来回抽动着，他用锐利而冰冷的蓝眼睛审视着他们。

"你叫我过来，"最后他慢吞吞地说，把头转向Jean。

"Azazel可以在一眨眼的功夫跨越世界上的任何距离，"Jean笑着解释道，"我知道他正在寻找借口来扩展他的能力。"

Azazel对他们产生了新的兴趣。"她给我的其他工作非常无聊，"他说，"请告诉我你们会更我感到兴奋。"

"重新夺回两个独立的王座听起来怎么样？"Erik冷冷地问。

Azazel用一种奇怪的、喉音般的语言，低声说了句热烈的誓言。"告诉我你想去哪儿，同志。"

"我相信这就解决了问题，"Jean挖苦地说。"你可以找到你的朋友，到达Genosha，然后瞬间返回Westchester。"

"我不认为事情会那么顺利，"Erik咧嘴笑着说，"不过还是谢谢你，Jean。"

****Jean********，****Charles飞快地想道，只有他们两个人能听到。****Erik********希望我和另一个和我们一样********有心灵感应的人交战********，********从我听说的消息来看，********她对自己能力********的运用********比我有经验********得多********。****

****我不认为让你担心的是你的经验水平，****Jean回答道，用一种冷静的表情让他平静下来。****此外，********你的经验很丰富********——********也很强大********。你********之前对********Erik********的思想********所********做********的********特技就********足以********证明了。****

****我不知道********Erik********是否希望我杀了她，****Charles承认。至少对于Jean来说，没有必要解释：她已经知道了。****我不知道我是否有能力杀人。****

****哦，********Charles********，****Jean亲切地说，但是在她的话语下面隐藏着某种阴暗的东西，黑暗而饥饿；即使隔了这么远的距离，也能感到她隐藏的一面充满了凶残的暴力，Charles不确定他是否想要更仔细地体验它。****你会成为一个好国王。****

****我该怎么办，****Charles问她。****我想尽我所能********地********帮助********Erik********，但是如果********我要和她生死对决该********怎么********做********？****

****如果********不会********呢？****Jean轻率地问道，耸了耸一侧的肩膀。****我认为，********Charles********，当事情发生时，你会做出正确的选择。你的直觉********一向********很准。****

****是吗，****Charles想知道，并不放心。

****我想是的，****Jean狡猾地说，尖锐地看了Erik一眼。

"重新加入我们了，是吗？"Erik看着她的眼睛，干巴巴地问。"你们两个刚刚可疑地沉默。"

"这不关你的事，"Jean实事求是地说，甩着她的头发。"我想我应该让你们两个离开了。毫无疑问，你们已经厌倦了我的陪伴，迫不及待地要走了。"

"只要你愿意，我们很乐意留下来，"Charles和蔼地说，在Erik能说出粗鲁的话之前，严肃地看了Erik一眼。"真的，Jean，谢谢你所做的一切。"

"不客气，"Jean回答说，"而且感觉还不错。快到早晨了，反正你们也很快就要醒了。"

"早晨？"Erik问道，头猛地朝着洞顶的窗户抬起。天空依然漆黑一片，没有一丝太阳升起的迹象。"我们到这儿还不到一个小时！"

"你是这么想的吗？"Jean问道，觉得很开心，就像之前一样，Charles只是模模糊糊地意识到她的外表之下有什么别的东西在移动。她可以给他们造成很大的伤害，他慢慢地想，如果她想伤害他们的话。"祝你们两个好运。别忘了我，Charles。森林永远欢迎你回家。"

Charles张开嘴——-他不知道他可能说了些什么，因为Jean面前的火焰向外爆炸，一股熊熊燃烧的烈焰冲向他们，Charles惊恐地大叫，害怕被活活吞掉，但一秒之后，火焰熄灭了，只剩下他一个人在漆黑的夜色中。

当他睁开眼睛时，明亮的阳光从头顶照射下来，Erik蹲在他身旁，他们的眼睛相遇，然后Charles就知道了，这不仅仅是一个梦。


	6. Chapter 6

X

Azazel确实可以在一瞬间把他们从母神所在的山顶运到两天前他们掉进去的那条河的岸边，但是他们的同伴已经离开了，而且不知道去了哪里。他们又回到了那间小屋，发现那里和他们离开时一样黑暗空旷，于是他们通过Azazel的瞬间移动进行了大量令人头晕眼花的旅行，在看上去没什么区别的森林区域之间来回跳跃，希望能降落在他们的朋友身边。

“考虑到我们发出的声音这么大，我觉得现在他们应该已经能听到我们了”Charles疲倦地说，最后，他要求坐下歇一会儿。“瞬间移动可能导致疾病吗?”

“可能吧，”Azazel回答道，听起来被逗笑了。他是唯一一个乐在其中的人，只要Erik一声令下，他就迫不及待地想要做出尽可能多的跳跃。看来不管他之前为Jean做了什么，那一定让他感到乏味，否则Charles完全看不出这其中的乐趣。“来吧，小王子，你最好走走。”

“恐怕我的腿还走不了。”

“他们到底在哪儿，”Erik沮丧地咆哮着。“他们都不是狼，不会像我们走得那么远，他们肯定在这个范围内的某个地方。”

“他们可能认为我们已经死了，”Charles推理道，心脏随着这个暗示下沉。“没有人看到我们掉进河里，所以据他们所知，我们消失得无影无踪”“很明显，他们不顾一切地继续前进了，”Erik喃喃地说。

“来吧，”Azazel说，过分高兴地向他们每个人伸出一只手，“让我们继续找，好吗?”

最后，他们几乎落在其他人的正上方，Alex对突然出现在他们中间的三个陌生人的下意识反应，差点让他们遭受了等离子爆炸的攻击。然而，一旦他们被认可，所有的攻击迹象都消失了。

“Charles!”Raven看上去完全没有受伤，Charles彻底松了一口气，在她向他扑过来之前，他不得不先把她抱住。Raven紧紧地拥抱着他，以至于他几乎喘不过气来。“谁带你过来的，Azazel?”她问道，好奇地越过Charles的肩膀看着他。

“你他妈的去哪儿了?”Logan咆哮着，但是这种效果多少被他的表情所展示出的开心和释然所破坏了，然后每个人立刻把他们围了起来。

Kitty紧紧地抱住了Erik，就像Raven拥抱Charles一样，Armando拍了拍他们的背。Sean和Angel一直在交谈，试图向二人解释过去两天他们都做了些什么，并要求Erik和Charles也告诉他们二人去了哪里，而Alex则和Logan一样松了一口气。

“好吧，”Erik最后说，其他人瞬间安静了下来。“我很抱歉这么久才回来。长话短说，我们俩在战斗中一起掉进了河里，结果被一个瀑布冲了下去。我们无法再爬上去，所以我们决定继续前进，去找母神。”

“实际上是她来找我们的，”看到Raven皱着眉头，Charles很快地说——毫无疑问，她正在试图计算距离和时间的数学公式，但这些数字算出来不是很合理。“好消息是，Erik的诅咒已经解除了。”

“太棒了，”Kitty说道，眼睛闪闪发光，“这是不是意味着我们终于要回家了?”

“是的，”Erik点头说，“但首先我们要制定一个计划。Hank，”他说着，目光转向了站在人群边缘的医生，“看看Charles的腿。他在战斗里中了一箭。”

“好的，”Hank立刻同意了，走到Charles面前，而其他人所有的人都围在Erik身边开始制定计划。“过来坐到这儿，我看看我能做些什么。”

“我们把箭拔出来后，除了把它包起来之外，我什么也做不了，”Charles说，让Hank引着他坐在一块长满青苔的石头上。Raven选择加入他们，蹲在Hank身边，看着他用敏捷的双手迅速解开缠在Charles小腿上的破布。伤口还在流血，但就Charles所知，情况还没有恶化。

“至少它没有被下毒，”Hank说，然后转过身去在他的背包里翻找，从中取出一个小罐子。“这可能会有点疼，但它可以清理伤口，我会用干净的绷带重新包扎。当我们还在这里的时候，我也只能做这么多了。”

“涂吧，谢谢你，”Charles说，并尽量不要在Hank开始小心碰触伤口的时候踢他。

“我很高兴你没事，Charles，”Raven平静地说，脸上的表情却很不安。“战斗结束后，我们找不到你和Erik......保护你是我多年来的工作。我担心我失败了，而你永远消失了。”

“我很好，”Charles微笑着提醒她。“很抱歉让你担心了。但是那个弓箭手……在他射穿了我的腿之后，Erik试图袭击他，结果他们俩都跌进了河里。我不能让Erik淹死。”他不知道为什么他或Erik都没有提到Erik在过去的两天里一直是一只狼。这让人感觉很私密，就像他们之间的一个秘密。“我跟在他后面跳进了水里，而水流太急了。”

“愚蠢，”Raven指责，但听起来并不生气。“所以。你见过母神了。”

“是的，我想我终于明白你的态度的由来了，”Charles说，当Raven做了个鬼脸的时候，他笑了。“至少我知道为什么我总是被吸引到森林里来。”

“我告诉过你她非常想见你，”Raven得意地说。“鉴于Azazel正带着你到处跑，显然她现在仍然喜欢你。”

“你们两个认识吗?”

“我们见过几次面，”Raven耸耸肩说，“我们不是唯一为她服务的两个精灵。”

当Hank把最后一点药膏涂在Charles的腿上时，他按压的力气有些重，Charles发出嘶嘶声。“哎呀！”

“对不起，”Hank说，与其说是真诚，不如说是心不在焉。“我涂完了，现在只需要把它包起来。”

“我简直不敢相信这一切终于发生了，”Raven说着，脚后跟向后摆动，这样她就可以回头看着Erik和其他人。“伙计，Charles，你就像一个催化剂。这些人已经在森林里呆了三年了，然后你一出现，不到一个星期，他们就准备好夺回他们的家园了。”

“好吧，好像我不知道他们在这里，”Charles指出，“是因为这三年来某人从没向我提起过这件事。”

“这不是我的错，”Raven说道，“当时还不是时候。Erik还没有准备好。你不认识以前的他，Charles，他的脾气很不好。他现在已经成熟很多了。”

“我现在认识他了，”Charles平静地说，更像是在自言自语，他看着目前正专注地听着Logan讲话的Erik。他现在对Erik了如指掌。

反过来，Erik也对他了如指掌，当Erik抬头迎上他的目光时，Charles想起了这个事实。他给他的士兵们下了最后一个指示，然后从他们的队伍中离开，走过去加入了Charles，Hank和Raven之中。“Hank，他看起来怎样?”

“他会痊愈的，”Hank说，他正忙着用新绷带包扎，没时间抬头看。“可能会留疤痕，但说实话，情况本来可能会更糟的。经历了这一切之后，你或许应该停下休息，但我知道现在要求你停下休息毫无意义，而且会被你忽视。”

“看来你已经很了解我了，”Charles微微一笑，“再次感谢你，Hank。”

“不客气，”Hank一边说，一边背起背包，让自己站了起来。Erik一点头，他就走开了，转身去找其他人。

“你们两个看起来很亲密，”Raven评论道，意味深长地看着他们。

“一起在森林里迷路之后往往会这样，”Charles说道，Raven咧嘴一笑。

“玩得开心，”她对Erik说，然后飞奔到正站在那里和Sean还有Armando说话的Azazel身边。

“那是怎么回事?”Erik扬起眉毛问道。

“Jean派她来照顾我的原因就是因为有一次我在森林里迷路了，”Charles轻描淡写地说。“怎么，现在你是我的保姆了？我很好。”

“很好，”Erik回答，语气同样轻松，并选择忽略Charles的其他评论。“这个计划很简单。Azazel会把我们丢在王座大厅。Shaw和Frost会接受审判。会有足够多的人见证我的归来。”

“你要杀了Shaw吗?”Charles问他，从他所坐的岩石向上仔细研究他。这使他处于一个更大的身高劣势，但Charles留在原地，看着Erik。

“我不认为这是一个问题，”Erik冷静地回答。Charles几乎觉得看到那只狼被激怒了。

“杀了他也不会让你的父母回来，”Charles平静地说，出于对Erik的了解，让他能够这么说。

“我知道，”Erik厉声道，但他把声音压得很低，以至于其他人都没有注意到。他深深地吸了一口气，那只狼的皮毛又慢慢平展下来。“我不会让他再伤害我的人民了。或者伤害你。”

“Erik，”Charles带着一点怀疑的微笑说，“我会没事的。Shaw不会靠近我，如果要解释什么的话。”他把思想向Erik探去，带着谨慎的喜悦发现他的屏障已经打开，让Charles进去了。****心灵感应，记得吗？****

Erik蹲在他面前，而Charles对他的热诚感到震惊。“别让他靠近你，Charles。”

“我刚说了我不会的，”Charles慢慢地、小心地回答，任何轻松幽默的痕迹都像森林的晨雾一样消失了。其他人都没有在看他们，所以Charles有机会伸手抓住Erik的一只手。“我同意必须阻止Shaw，Erik。但它不一定要以牺牲你的人性为代价。”

让他松了一口气的是，Erik紧紧地握住他的手，好像他也在渴望这种熟悉的触摸。“Charles，多亏了你，我现在完全是个人了。”

“你听到Jean所说的了，”Charles说，“狼还在你体内。”

“我不需要用狼来阻止Shaw，”Erik回答道，语气中带有结束话题的意味，“我也不需要别人告诉我如何处理自己的事情。”

Charles皱起眉头。“那个知道自己不再是孤单一人的人哪去了?”

Erik摇摇头，松开Charles的手，站了起来。“这次不一样。”

Charles只是紧紧地抓住Erik，在他转身离开之前阻止了他。“不，是一样的。”

他们相互凝视了很长时间，谁都不愿意眨眼，或者第一个把目光移开。Charles没有试图触碰Erik的思想，而是试图用自己的眼睛去理解Erik。

最后，在经历了一段感觉像是永恒的短暂沉默后，Erik终于露出了一丝稍纵即逝的微笑。“我想我们会一起解决。”

“好吧，”Charles说，突然意识到他们仍然牵着手，但他还不太愿意松开，“我可以接受。”

“我相信你可以，”Erik说，听起来像是他期望这样的回答。他握了握Charles的手，然后把Charles拉起来，在Charles的身体有机会摇晃之前，已经把他扶稳了。“我们走吧。”

“很好，”Charles表示同意，试图让内心的不安平息下来，但没能成功，“我们走吧。”

X

后来，Charles回想起他第一次对Genosha的访问，认为那实在是讽刺地短暂。鉴于目前的情况，Charles几乎没有时间去欣赏Genosha宫殿王座室那美丽的宏伟拱门，或者那整面可以眺望着锤湾碧蓝的海水的玻璃墙。Charles所能专注的只有一个人，她坐在那个长长的空荡荡的大厅尽头的华丽宝座上，而他要竭尽全力不让她的能力穿透他同伴们的大脑。

“你被包围了，Emma，”Erik说，声音冰冷，站在Charles身边，一只手放在Charles的肘下，在他与Emma搏斗时保持他能站稳。“Shaw在哪儿?”

“我以为你已经猜到了，亲爱的，”Emma Frost特说。她的整个身体像钻石一样闪闪发光，在从巨大的玻璃窗射入的阳光下显得耀眼夺目。她的精神攻击就像匕首，冰冷而迅速，Charles咬紧牙关。“天哪，Erik，我可真想你。看来那片荒野把你招待得很好。”

“她好像在等着我们，小家伙，”Logan低声咕哝着。至少，Charles不需要分神去保护他的头脑。“她不像是会傻到一个人等我们。”

“她太虚荣了，”Erik用明显的嘲讽语气纠正道。“散开，但保持水平站位。如果她真的是一个人，我们就先把她干掉。”

“等等，”Charles喘着气说，Emma又一次用力推了一下他的屏障，“我还没有进入她的大脑，我只是勉强让她离开你的大脑。”他陷入了守势，不知道她的下一个目标是谁。

“不要打断他的注意力，”Raven对Erik吼道，“如果她越过了Charles，我们就完了!”

“她现在是钻石形状，”Charles咬紧牙关说，“当她处于这种状态时，我无法触及她的思想。”

“Alex，听我口令，”Erik说，“Sean，把你的剑给我。”

“等等，”Charles说，Sean向前抛出他的剑，在Erik的能力的影响下，钢铁在半空中盘旋，“你要做什——”

“现在!”Erik命令道，拿着剑向前冲去，Alex摆好姿势，放出一大束等离子射线径直射向王座上的Emma，Charles用一只胳膊捂住眼睛大声尖叫。

Emma的钻石形态似乎保护她免受任何真正的伤害，但等离子射击则起到了分散注意力的作用：Erik利用Alex的攻击作为掩护，他向Emma攻去，剑在半空中扭曲着绕过她的喉咙，把她的背猛地击向镶嵌着黄金的王座，把她的位置钉住。

随着Emma的精神攻势被切断，Charles松了一口气，这让他有更多的空间来正常呼吸。“Erik，”他喊道，在Raven的帮助下朝着王座走去，“Erik，不要。”

“为什么不要呢?”Erik冷冷地问道，没有转过身去，眼睛一直盯着开始窒息的Emma。“你知道她做了什么。”

Charles模糊地注意到Kitty, Alex, Armando, Logan, Angel, Sean, Hank和Azazel都在他身后观察和等待，而Raven则在他身边，仔细地在他和Erik之间来回看着。Charles瞥了她一眼，轻轻地点了点头，她放开了他，这样他就可以一个人走过去了。当他到达Erik所站的王座正前方的地方时，他伸出手把一只手放在Erik的肩膀上稳住了自己；Erik对此没有反应，仍然冷冷地低头看着Emma。

Emma仍然保持着骄傲，即使她在挣扎着反抗着Erik的控制，当她的钻石皮肤表面开始从那把剑所指的她的喉咙处裂开时，Charles摇了摇Erik。“Erik，够了，”他厉声说，“我们需要知道她知道些什么信息。”

Erik猛地把拳头往后一挥，剑掉了下来，金属像水一样滴落下来。Emma瘫坐在椅子上，钻石般的皮肤忽隐忽现，让她变成了和其他人一样的形态。当Charles感觉到她的心灵感应开始接近Erik时，他用自己的心灵感应进行了攻击，切断了她的联系，把她挡在屏障外，立即关闭了她的能力。

“那就拿去吧，”她冷笑着对他说，“拿去吧。”

当Charles斜视Erik时，Erik点点头，向前做了个手势，于是Charles深吸了一口气，伸出他的能力触碰到了Emma的思想。

“她和Shaw一直与Kurt有联系，”Charles大声说，重复着Emma让他看到的信息。这在他的嘴里留下一种苦涩的余味。“在我失踪后，他联系了他们，认为我可能试图向Genosha寻求庇护。当确定了我不在这里时，他们提议了结盟。”

“这就是为什么来自Westchester的士兵会在森林里袭击我们，”Erik意识到。“但他们怎么知道我们在那里?”

“Victor Creed，”Logan冷冷地说，走上前去加入他们。“你们没见过他，是因为我们让你们离开了，但是他和那些士兵在一起。他的能力使他成为了一个完美的追踪者，”他向Charles解释说，所以他们一定是派他过去嗅出了你的踪迹。”

“他现在怎么样了?”Erik冷冰冰地问。

“我搞定他了，”Logan平淡地回答。

Erik朝他点了点头，然后转向Charles。“Shaw现在在哪里?”

“Westchester，”Charles说，当他从Emma的脑海中找到答案时，感到十分恶心。“他和Kurt正在Westchester的城堡里等着我们。”他离开了Emma，尽管在离开之前，他把Emma的思想推入了一种心灵感应的深度睡眠，这意味着他们这几天不必担心该如何处理她了。“他已经拥有了Genosha，所以把Westchester纳入他的统治实在是太诱人了。”

“他不再拥有Genosha了，”Erik说着，抓住Charles的肩膀把他转过来，让他们面对面，“他也根本得不到Westchester。”

Charles点了点头，“我知道，我知道。”

“我会证明给你看的，”Erik说，在他的目光转向Azazel之前，在他们俩之间许下了一个安静的承诺。“是时候再做一次跳跃了。”

Azazel咧嘴笑着，甩着尾巴，“如你所愿。”

X

“我就知道你最终会来这里，”当Azazel把他们直接传送到Westchester的王座大厅时，Shaw说道。从一个王国的王座大厅直接跳到另一个王国的王座大厅感觉很不舒服，而这两个房间看起来完全不同——Genosha的房间是开放透风的，而Westchester的房间像洞穴一样，布满了幽深而狭长的阴影，火光在巨大的壁炉里噼啪作响，越过了用粗糙而多节的木头雕刻而成的王座。

Shaw对于看到他们似乎并不感到惊讶，但房间里的其他人都很惊讶;Charles向Kurt投去半个眼神，他震惊地凝固在了Shaw身边，身边还有几个贵族，以及整个团的城堡守卫，正在随时待命。

“Erik，我的孩子，”Shaw继续说，当他开始朝他们走来时，他的微笑使Charles感到胃不舒服，“这么多年后能再次见到你真是太好了。”

Charles把从Erik身上涌出的情绪推开，这种情绪来自于终于再次与Shaw见面了，他只专注于把他的心灵感应向前投射给Shaw，企图在一切开始之前就结束战斗，结果他的能力像雨水一样从Shaw身上滑落下来。

“我感觉不到他的思想，”Charles说，冰冷的恐惧紧紧抓住他，“Erik，我感觉不到他的思想。”“没关系，”Erik远远地说着，向前走了一步。

“怎么可能没关系呢，”Logan咆哮道，“如果Charles不能关掉Shaw的能力，你打算怎么办?”

“我发现你很喜欢我的王冠，”Shaw微笑着说，指着他所戴的简单的饰环。“它还有一个额外的好处，就是能够屏蔽任何讨厌的读心者。我制作了这个是为了预防我亲爱的Emma有什么有趣的想法，但是看起来她不是唯一一个有灵能的人。我不知道你也是个异能者，Charles王子。”他在离他们几码远的地方停了下来。“多么特别啊。”

“Erik，把他的王冠处理掉，”Raven催促道。

“我做不到，”Erik说，脸色凝重，“它是由一种我从未见过的金属制成的。我的能力对它不起作用。”

“当然，我也考虑到了你的能力，”Shaw若有所思地点了点头。“你还记得我们用你的能力所做的所有练习，Erik。我确保这顶王冠是用你无法控制的材料锻造的。”他再次做出一个灿烂的笑容，而Charles从Erik身上感受到了近乎压倒性的仇恨。“我知道你迟早会从树林里爬出来的，尽管我从未想到你还同时为我送上了来自Westchester的大礼包。”

“打扰一下?”Kurt说道，大步走向前。

“去睡觉吧，”Charles咬牙切齿地说，然后Kurt就像一个被剪断了绳子的木偶，冰冷地倒在了地上。

Shaw拍了拍手。“很好，我看你已经将你的能力运用得不错了。”

“我们已经和Frost女公爵打过交道了，”Charles说，他的声音很严厉。“Westchester不是你能夺走的。Genosha也从来不是你的。”

“我想你会发现，我可以做任何我想做的事情，”Shaw愉快地笑着说，并举起一只手，示意卫兵们向前。他们犹豫地服从了，因为没有人知道应该听谁的。

Charles将手深深地探进他的口袋，找到了他的图章戒指，高高地举起来，展示他的泽维尔家族徽章。“我是Charles王子，Westchester王位的合法继承人。你们应该效忠的是我而不是他。退下。”当每个卫兵都停下来的时候，他的脸上不禁绽放出如释重负的笑容，所有的卫兵都单膝跪地表示感谢。甚至那少数几个还没有逃离房间的贵族也低下头对Charles表示服从。

“殿下，”他们低声说，声音混合在一起，而Charles转向Shaw微笑。

“你刚才说什么来着?”

“够了，”Erik插了进来，几乎在Charles身边颤抖着，带着仇恨的杀气凝视着Shaw。“一切都结束了。现在他要为他的罪行付出代价。”

“你不能在这里处决他，”Charles坚定地说，“你不是在Genosha，记得吗？你在Westchester。在这里，你要遵守我的法律。”

Erik不可置信地把目光从Shaw身上移开，盯着Charles。“真的吗，Charles？你还打算剥夺我这么做的权利?”他摇了摇头，随着一声巨大的金属刮擦声，他同时拔出了Sean, Alex,和Armando的三把剑。“我不在乎我们的立场，他是我要毁灭的人。你可以帮我，也可以不帮。”

“Erik，不要!”当Erik冲向Shaw时，Charles大叫起来，三把剑在锋利的金属旋涡中旋转。Logan、基蒂和Angel紧随其后，但Charles只盯着Erik，而Erik现在离Shaw很近，足以发动攻击——

Shaw的能力吸收了这一击，Charles看着他伸出手，几乎在以慢动作的方式，拍了一下Erik的胸部。

当Erik向后飞出去时，Charles发出了一声无声的叫喊，Erik被炸飞到空中，穿过房间撞到石墙上，发出一声令人作呕的重击。Logan、Kitty和Angel仍在向Shaw逼近，但Shaw只是抬起一只脚，然后砰地一声把让它落下，他的靴子对石板的撞击引发了一场爆炸，而这场爆炸向外迸发，冲击波将Charles击倒在地，他周围的人都开始尖叫，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

有那么几个困惑、恐慌的时刻，他无法让自己的眼睛重新聚焦，尽管他用尽全力强迫自己重新站起来，他头晕目眩，受伤的腿部剧烈疼痛，Raven在哪儿，****Erik********在********哪儿——****

****Azazel****，Charles茫然地大声喊道，抓住了传送者的思想，****把这些人从这里带出去！****

****明白了，****他平静地回答，然后Azazel的思想突然超出了Charles的能力范围。。

Shaw走出烟雾，正好站在Charles面前，Charles还没来得及想要如何保护自己，Shaw就伸手摸了摸他的肩膀。

Charles飞起来的时候，整个世界在他眼前翻转了好几次，他猛地撞上一根柱子，呻吟着倒在地上，嘴里充满了鲜血。

“Charles!”Raven的尖叫声从很远的地方传来。

靴子在Charles面前停了下来，他无力地抬起头来，发现Shaw站在他面前，朝他咧嘴笑着。

“很不幸，我们不能花时间更好地了解彼此，”Shaw说道，把两只手指交叉在一起，“但我可以告诉你，让你活下去对我来说会成为一根刺，就像Erik曾经那样。”

Charles感到强烈的绝望，他再次试图抓住Shaw的思想，但仍然被Shaw那该死的头顶上的饰环所阻挡，让Charles无法触及他的思想。Shaw开始弯下腰，双手伸向他，Charles疯狂地想，Shaw是否真的打算碾碎他的头骨——

“离他远点!”Erik咆哮着，爆发出一阵愤怒的烟雾，强烈到使Charles浑身战栗，随着他身体的扭曲和变形，Erik开始大叫，最后变成了真正的咆哮，眨眼间从一个人变成了一只狼，并且伸出爪子和尖牙继续向Shaw扑过去。

Shaw被Erik的变化吓了一跳，犹豫了一下，并为此付出了代价：他没有及时站起来抵挡Erik的进攻，所以当Erik猛地撞向他的时候，Shaw被撞到一边，被一只两百磅重的愤怒的狼撞倒在地。

“Erik!”Charles大声喊道，眼睛睁得大大的，但是当他探出思绪去寻找Erik的思想时，遇到的却是带着兽性沉默的狼的思想：陌生且无法理解。

狼再次扑向Shaw，Erik已经陷入了盲目的愤怒之中，近乎疯狂地一心只想把Shaw击倒。然而，Shaw现在已经从意外的震惊中恢复过来了，把狼和Charles一起轻而易举地打飞出去。

Charles被撞到他身后的柱子上，同时狼尖叫着摔在了他身上，四条腿胡乱踢打，牙齿乱咬，四肢纠缠在一起倒了下来。Charles再次徒劳地试图进入Erik的大脑，但是他仍然头晕目眩，而Erik已经走得太远，迷失在了他的愤怒之中，所以狼仍然控制着他的思想。

然而，Shaw的饰环已经被打掉了。

就在Shaw在地板上挣扎着爬去拿他的假王冠的时候，Charles感觉到了Shaw的一缕思想，但这就是他所需要的全部——他用尽全力猛击Shaw的脑袋，把他像只虫子一样钉在地上，冻在原地，一只胳膊笨拙地向前伸出，跪在地上，伸手去拿现在已经没用的饰环。

“抓到你了，”Charles吸了一口气，吐出一口血。

狼从他身上爬下来时，差点踢到他的肚子，它的嘴唇向后拉，露出锋利的牙齿，发出低沉而连续的咆哮。Charles试图让自己坐起来，但他能做到的只是沿着破碎的石板向前滑了一点，使劲咳嗽。他用尽全身力气把Shaw按在原地，这个人的思想正在对他发出尖叫诅咒，不断攻击着Charles探到他脑中的思想，而狼正慢慢地向Shaw一动不动的身体前进，耳朵后仰，毛发竖立。

Charles颤抖着固定住Shaw，对接下来会发生的事情感到恐惧，因为他不能阻止狼，但又不能放开Shaw，他在Shaw的脑海里，而狼正盘绕着他的身体，准备跳跃——

Shaw无声的尖叫撕裂了Charles的身体，但Charles没有看他，他向前瘫倒在地上，双手捂住自己的头，而此时狼正在做Erik长久以来一直想做的事情，用锋利的牙齿紧咬着萧伯纳的喉咙，撕扯着他。

Charles现在可能也在尖叫，他不确定，他只知道他感觉自己的喉咙被撕裂了，只不过这不是他的喉咙，但这感觉实在太真实了，他被空气呛得喘不过气来，他的脸湿透了，可能是因为眼泪，但他为什么要哭，为什么要为Shaw这样的人哭泣——

伴随着嘎吱嘎吱的骨头咀嚼声，Charles思想回到了自己的身体里，完整而生动，尽管他仍然感觉自己的一部分刚刚死去了。

房间里的烟终于散开了，Charles模糊地辨认出了其他人。看起来好像Azazel成功地把一大群人带出了房间，还有一件好事，一半的天花板被爆炸的力量压塌了，碎片散落得到处都是。所有的Erik的人都留了下来，还有少数困惑和恐惧的守卫，他们的目光先是落在Charles身上，然后落在那只狼身上，它还在继续撕扯着Shaw的尸体。

“Erik，”Charles沙哑地说，尽管他知道那现在不是Erik，而是狼。“Erik，停下来。”

令人惊讶的是，狼在听到Charles的声音停了下来，而这是这个几乎寂静的房间里唯一的声音。慢慢地，狼把头转过来，注视着Charles，嘴上沾满了鲜血。就像任何被捕食者直视的猎物一样，Charles的身体僵住了。

“Erik，”他沉默片刻后说，“你必须醒过来。”

狼的目光一眨不眨。它缓慢而小心地离开了Shaw的血腥的尸体，向Charles迈出了一步，没有咆哮，但仍然悄悄地采取了熟悉的狩猎步伐。

“Erik，”Charles又重复了一遍，然后一遍又一遍地重复，“是我。Charles。回到我身边来，我的朋友。我知道你在里面。”他试图把每一个字都压向狼的脑海里，试图在里面找寻Erik的思想，但要么是Charles的心灵感应已经被他与Shaw的经历耗尽，要么是Erik的思想完全消失了，因为Charles找不到他。

那里除了狼的思想，什么也没有，而狼还在缓慢而稳定地向Charles逼近。

“Charles，”Raven警惕地说，她站在房间的另一头，背靠着墙，以避开坍塌的天花板。“Azazel，抓住——”

“不，”Charles说，眼睛一直没有离开过狼的眼睛，“等等。再等等吧。”

那只狼现在就在他的正前方，离他只有一息的距离，Charles几乎不敢呼吸。他可以看到从它的鼻子的胡须上垂下的血滴，可以看到它的鼻孔在嗅他的气味时颤抖的样子，它的耳朵在轻微地抽动。整个房间的其余部分也许并不存在，因为Charles是如此专注于他面前的生物，竭尽全力想找到他的朋友。他的Erik。

“你答应过我，我们会一起做这件事的，”Charles说，慢慢地抬起一只手向狼伸去。“回来吧，Erik。”

狼的嘴唇在无声的呐喊中向上卷曲，露出牙齿，然后开始咆哮，起初声音很低，后来变得越来越大，直到它的咆哮声仿佛在整个王座厅的废墟中。Charles的身体又僵住了，但手仍然伸在半空。

正当他准备再次进入狼的意识时，一声尖锐的拨弦声在寂静中响起，Charles的意识迅速回到了房间里的其他地方，抓住了一个卫兵的神经，让他的手指最终滑落下来，他一直瞄准那只向王子爬来的野兽的箭失去了准头——

当箭射入它的背部时，狼嚎叫起来，Charles不假思索地向前扑去，把他们之间的距离拉近，两只手抓住狼的头部两侧，把他们的脸凑在一起，阻止狼攻击周围的其他人。

“Erik，”他最后一次说道，眼睛因为痛苦和一丝绝望而潮湿，将他所有的爱意用自己最后一丝心灵感应的力量向前推去，“回到我身边，求你了。”

然后奇迹般地，尽管困难重重，狼的动作僵住了，下巴张开，锋利的牙齿离Charles的脸只有几英寸。

****Charles********？****Erik问道，听起来迷惑又害怕，而Charles一生中从未听到过比这更美妙的声音。

“谢谢，”他呼出一口气，放松地闭上了眼睛，双手从Erik被鲜血浸透的毛皮上滑落下来，“谢谢你。”

****Charles********？****Erik又问了一遍，语气更加急切和关切，但Charles已经轻轻地向前靠在Erik胸前柔软的皮毛上，感激地让自己滑入一片令人安心的黑暗之中。


	7. Chapter 7

X

当Charles醒来的时候，一开始他以为自己又在做梦了：他不可思议地躺在自己房间的床上，被温暖而干净的床单包裹着。他的窗户是开着的，就好像自从那天晚上他和Raven从那里爬出去以后就再也没有关过一样，只是窗外没有了繁星点点的夜空，阳光伴随着柔和清新的微风渗透进来。当他试探性地用他的能力伸展他的思维时，他遇到了同样熟悉的、嗡嗡作响的思想，这些思想充斥在他的城堡里。

他肯定是回到了家里，但他不知道那意味着什么。

Charles不愿坐在原地等待，他坐起身来，起初因为坐得太快，结果感到一阵短暂的眩晕。一旦眼前的世界不再晃动，Charles就更小心地移动起来，他拉开被子，开始检查自己的腿：仍然被裹得紧紧的，但绷带看起来更新了，好像是最近才换的。他从床上滑下来，只在要穿过房间之前晃了一下。他换上一件干净的衬衫，把脚伸进准备好被换上的靴子里。他的身体只是有点酸痛，没有什么难以忍受的疼痛。

他打开卧室的门，遇到了门外的Armando，大概是在守着他。

"Charles！"他咧嘴大笑，看起来很高兴见到他。"你起来了！Raven会失望的，她刚刚结束了每天的例行探访。"

"我昏迷了多久？"Charles想知道，他的声音沙哑，于是清了清嗓子。"大家都没事吧？"

"只有两天，殿下，"Armando回答道，但举起了一只手，以避免了Charles睁大眼睛的怀疑。"别担心，你需要休息来恢复你的能力，你知道的。你倒下的时候已经精疲力尽了。其他人都很好。除了有几处擦伤之外，没有人受伤，你的贵族们正焦急地等待着你醒来接管一切。现在没有人知道没有你的命令该怎么办，"他笑着说，"特别是自从我们冒昧地为你把Marko关进了禁闭室之后。"

想到Kurt正坐在牢房里等待Charles的裁决，Charles只能勉强露出一个简短而烦心的微笑。他更关心的是一些其他的事情。"Erik呢？"

Armando的微笑变得轻松而自在，眼角皱了起来。"左边第三个门，殿下。"

"对你来说，我仍然只是Charles，"Charles心不在焉地说，但他已经开始沿着走廊走过去，用他的伤腿走得尽可能的快。"你介意我——？"

"去吧，"Armando向他挥了挥手，"不管怎样，我们能让他在你房间以外的地方待这么长时间，已经很神奇了。"

听起来Erik完全没事了，但是Charles知道，除非他亲眼看到Erik，否则不会完全放心。他走到门前，犹豫了一会儿，深吸了一口气，然后推开门，走进了房间。

"我已经告诉过你一千遍了，我没事，"Erik说到一半，看起来像是正在他被安排的客房里绕着圈来回走动，尽管他此时可能还不应该被允许离开床。听到门打开的声音，他迅速地向四周看了看，然后一看到Charles，就停下来不动了。"Charles？"

Charles过了一刻才回过神来，Erik不再是一头失去理智，嗜血成性的野兽了。他赤裸着上身，整洁的绷带缠在他的上半身，看起来好像需要更换一下，但是他确实是Erik，Charles对于再次看到他感到太开心了，以至于一开始甚至无法说出话来。

"Charles，你醒了！"Raven松了一口气，笑着说。她站在Hank旁边，两人中间拿着一些看起来像是给Erik换绷带所需的材料。"你感觉怎么样？"

"我很好，"Charles终于设法开口说，"我现在非常好。"

"Charles，"Erik谨慎地说，Charles能感觉到他的不确定和犹豫。"Charles，我——"

"看到你没事我太高兴了，"Charles急忙说，然后冲上前去紧紧地抱住了Erik。在短暂的停顿之后，Erik的双臂垂在Charles的背上，同样紧紧地把他往后拉进怀里。

"很好，"Raven说，她的声音中流露出明显的笑意，"我很高兴。"她用自己的一只手握住了Hank的手，慢慢地，她那金发女郎的外表融化了，逐渐恢复成原来的蓝色身体。"那么，我们以后再谈。"

"我很高兴看到你恢复了，Charles，"Hank礼貌地接着说，然后他和Raven悄悄地从他们身边溜走，出了门，把门从身后关上，给Charles和Erik留一点私人空间。

"我很抱歉，"Erik立刻说道，他的声音很低沉，"我很抱歉我对你做了那些事，是我让你——"

Charles困惑地微微向后退了一点，"你没有伤害我。"

"不，我伤害了，"Erik说，避开了他的目光，"他们告诉我发生了什么事。当你还在Shaw的脑海里的时候，我是如何把他撕成碎片的。"

"Erik，"Charles慢吞吞地说，"那不是你。那是狼做的。"

"我就是那只狼。"

"不，"Charles坚定地说，摇着头。"听听专家的意见。狼可能是你的一部分，是的，但是当时那件事与你没有关系。你不是个没有理智的动物，Erik。我知道，如果你完全清醒并能控制自己，你是不会那样对我的。"

Erik看起来并没有完全被说服，但是没关系。幸运的是Charles现在有足够的时间来做这件事。

"你怎么变回来的？"Charles轻声问道，大胆地再次向前一步，紧紧地抓住Erik。Erik再次接受了他的拥抱，稍微调整了一下他抓握住Charles的姿势，这样他就可以慢慢地抚摸他的背部。

"一旦我再次意识清醒，"Erik说，思索着他要说的话，"就很容易了。就像Jean所说的那样。我所要做的就是把自己想象成一个人类。"

"很好，"Charles说，然后他们都安静了一会儿。"你吓到我了，"Charles最后承认，"不是因为你不知为何又变成狼了，而是因为我找不到你。一开始我怎么也找不到你的思想，我真的很害怕你不知怎的就永远消失了。"

Erik颤抖着呼出一口气。"当你倒在我面前时，我也吓坏了。"

"我们以后再也不要这样做了，好吗？"Charles虚弱地开玩笑说，Erik也笑了，眼睛有些湿润。

"成交。"他又转换了话题，把身体从Charles身上挪开。"还有……我可以试试吗？"

他对Charles的态度是如此严肃，以至于Charles完全不知道他是什么意思，但他知道自己没有理由说不。"是的，当然可以。"

"很好，"Erik低声说，几乎是自言自语，然后他俯下身去亲吻Charles，温暖的嘴唇轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上，立刻让Charles的脊椎冒出惊喜的火花。

然后，Charles恢复了行动能力，他回吻了Erik，仰起身想要更好地品尝他的味道，他用一只胳膊搂住Erik的后颈，轻轻地叹了口气，Erik的舌头从他的舌上滑过，品尝着他的味道，在他们漫长的亲吻中，时间仿佛停留在了这黄金般的一刻。

这是我的初吻，Erik承认道，这个想法几乎羞涩地在他们中间冒了出来，这是只属于他们两人的秘密。

Charles回应以纯粹的喜悦，然后小声回答，也是我的。

"Genosha的Erik Lehnsherr，"当他们最终分开时，Charles说道，他们的额头紧贴在一起，"你能帮我重建我的城堡，然后允许我帮你重建Genosha吗？"

"Westchester的Charles Xavier，"Erik温柔地笑着回答道，是那种Charles喜爱的微笑，他的思想敞开着，让Charles读出了他言语中蕴含的真诚和信念，"我接受。"

END


End file.
